Fire of the Sun
by checkerboardom
Summary: Mello's birthday is coming up so L gets him the perfect gift-Matt. Mello/Matt. BB/? Rated M for lemons. -Complete-
1. Shopping for a Gift

**Shopping for a Gift**

* * *

><p>L cast his eye about the slave market looking for the perfect gift for his younger brother. Mello only deserved the best, as always, and the raven haired man was determined to find just that. The best.<p>

Mello's eighteenth birthday was tomorrow and so far the blonde had sunk even lower into darkness than was normal. Of course his birthday was the anniversary of Mail's death so he could understand why.

Mail had been Mello's best friend, and eventually lover, since practically birth. A bond that deep was a terrible thing to lose and L was slightly awed that the blonde remained cheerful, with, of course, the exception of the month surrounding his birthday.

He wove throughout the crowd, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the amount and proximity of people surrounding him. He stuck a sucker in his mouth and pushed the feeling away just as his eyes lit upon a flash of red. Straightening up just a tiny bit as his interest was caught; he wove through the crowd until he was standing before a stage.

His breath caught as he beheld the slave on the stage. His dark red hair was just long enough to brush lightly over his eyes and his angular cheekbones. His frame was leonine and graceful. However the only off putting factor was the orange tinted goggles covering his eyes. He was dressed in a plain tight t-shirt, form hugging jeans and tennis shoes. Besides the goggles and attire he was the spitting image of Mail.

L smiled. Mello deserved the best, always, and this boy was the best. Calling the boys owner he pulled him aside. "How much is he?" the insomniac asked.

"Three hundred thousand, sir." L winced inwardly.

"Two-fifty." He told the man in return.

"Three hundred or nothing, your highness; I have another buyer." The man growled.

"Who?" L asked, well snapped.

"Lord BB."

L felt his heart sink. Dammit. "Five-hundred thousand then. I only have four hundred on me at the moment but come by the palace tomorrow and I'll pay you in full." BB was NOT getting Mello's gift. Ever.

"No offence your highness but how do I know you'll keep your word." The man asked suspiciously. "He's one of my best boys and I am not getting ripped off, not even by a royal heir."

L narrowed his wide eyes at him before blinking them wide again and letting a small smile curve his face. "I always keep my word, always."

He walked back over to the stage and waited for the seller to give him the boy's leash. A thin band of brass encircled the boy's neck along with two brass bracelets cuffing his wrist. All of the bands were connected by brass chains. On the end of the chain trailing from his collar was a clasp so that L could hook the chain to the belt loop of his jeans.

L frowned at all the brass shining in the scarlet light of the setting sun. Gold would look much better, he thought.

He led the teen through the crowded square and toward the car waiting for his return. A servant opened it with a bow and L climbed in before pulling his gift down on the seat next to him.

He noticed the red-head kept looking at the way he sat and smiled. The boy blushed and looked down at his hands.

"My name is L, but most people call me Ryuzaki."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ryuzaki." The teen replied in a soft tone.

"I said most people call me Ryuzaki. However you don't have to. Only strangers and acquaintances call me by that name."

"Yes…L." the boy replied as if testing out the name. He nodded then and smiled.

L looked him over with a critical eye, head cocked to the side. "What is your name?"

The red-head blushed again—it was incredibly cute. "I don't have one."

L hid the shock he felt well and cocked his head even more. "How about Matt?"

Matt nodded. "Yes, I like it."

"Good, your name is Matt. Your master's name is Mello. You are to stay loyal to him no matter what." L told him, his voice taking on a commanding tone.

Matt merely nodded again. L looked out the window and looked back at Matt.

"We'll reach the palace soon. Then you'll be able to meet Near and Light." Matt noticed the gentle way L pronounced the last name. Light; he would have to store that away for later.

When the car came to a stop L waited for the door to be opened before pulling Matt out and toward the palace entrance. A white haired boy was waiting for them in the massive greeting hall. He looked silently from L to Matt and back.

"Good evening L." the boy said in a flat voice. L. This boy was a friend; Matt thought and looked around at his surroundings. The hall was immense; stain glass windows depicting scenes of the great war with the Shinigami lighting the marble floor in a rainbow of colors. Red, gold, and white seemed to be the primary colors, which made sense since it reflecting the kingdom's colors.

A tug on his chain brought his attention back to L. The raven-haired man was gesturing toward the entrance to the right wing of the front of the palace, the white-haired boy at his side. Matt flushed at having caused his…owner trouble before following as they continued down the hall.

They continued through the maze of rooms before they reached a door with sign on it that read "Near". The boy stepped forward and unlocked the room before waving them in. "Welcome to my room. Sit anywhere you like."

L sat in a swiveling chair, knees tucked up to his chest and gestured for Matt to sit on the love seat placed against the end of the bed. Near sat on the bed and also brought his knees to his chest.

"Near I am going to leave Matt in your care. Think of his as a life size dress up doll and make him perfect for Mello tomorrow."

Near didn't say anything for a long moment. He moved to the end of the bed and looked Matt over, noting the slight tints of lighter red running through the boy's hair and his slender, cat like frame. He reached out to take off the goggles but Matt pulled away quickly and had to catch himself before he fell on his butt. Near placed his hands in his lap and regarded the red-head with a level look.

"Oh no! I'm sorry if I offended you." Matt said quickly but his hands stayed in his hair, making sure his goggles stayed in place. "I would like to keep them on…please."

Near nodded and went over to his closet and came back with a black scarf. He wrapped it around Matt's neck, effectively covering the collar.

"We are going out." Near took the leash and pulled Matt out of the palace. L tagged along since he had nothing better to do. He waved a servant over.

"Tell Watari that Near and I are out on an errand and that we'll return in a couple of hours. When Light gets home, tell him to meet me in my rooms please." The girl nodded and left to do as she was told.

* * *

><p>The shopping distract was crowded and loud, but people seemed to move aside as Near and L walked keeping Matt from getting uncomfortable. The scarf did its job well with covering up his collar but the brass chains and slave bracelets were painfully obvious.<p>

They had been visiting different stores for what seemed like hours and Near had successfully made the two servants following them disappear under various bags. Matt had been changed out of his previous clothes and into a striped black and white shirt, a black vest, black fingerless gloves, and chunky black boots. The only thing that stayed was the jeans and bands.

Now Near was leading them to a jewelry shop that specialized in unique slave bands. It was time for Matt to get some new accessories.

The store keeper bowed as the entered. "How may I help you, your highnesses?"

"I need a new set of slave bands." Near said holding out the chain. The man looked it over along with bands encircling Matt's wrist and took off the scarf to get a look at the one around his neck. He then handed the chain back to Near.

"Do you have any materials in mind?" the store keeper asked.

"Gold would be nice." L said and Near nodded.

"Put rubies and garnets in the collar and a ruby on each of the cuffs." Near added. The store keeper took notes and measured Matt's neck and wrists.

"Anything else?" the man asked, poised to take notes.

"Yes, it has to be ready by tomorrow before noon." Near said.

"That is a lot to ask, your highness." The man told the white-haired prince.

"I'll pay you twice if you get it done and recommend your business to the nobles." Near told him and the shop keeper fairly glowed.

"I'll have it done by noon, your highness."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Mello sighed as he looked up at his ceiling. Today was his birthday, he should be happy, but he loathed every passing second.<p>

He knew that he couldn't miss the party. He was the crown prince after all and it wouldn't do to abandon his guest. He would have to smile and act like he was perfect for the whole day even though he was practically dying inside. When all he wanted to do was lock himself in his room and scream until his throat was raw and aching.

He watched as the morning sun bathed his ceiling with golden light and let another sigh pass his lips before turning over on his side and tried to will it all away.

However he didn't get to rest for long as a knock echoed throughout the room. When he opened the door he was met with a blur of yellow as Misa hugged him.

"Mellllllllo." She cooed as she released him. "Guess what!"

Mello reached over to the tray by the door and grabbed the bar of chocolate that had been left there and took a large bite. Misa grimaced and Mello raised a brow.

"Well I may have heard from a little bird somewhere that L got you an exceptionally cute gift this year." She said cheerfully.

Mello rolled his eyes. "A cute gift? Is it a puppy?" Puppies were considered cute.

Misa pouted. "Well I don't actually know what it is. All I heard was the servant girls gossiping about what a cute gift L had gotten his highness so Misa decided to come tell Mello. Aren't you glad I told you?"

Mello nodded, even if it was only to please the girl and she grinned before flouncing out of the room.

* * *

><p>L ate a piece of cake as he watched Mello open up his gifts. The blonde was smiling cheerfully and even laughing but L knew that Mello was hurting inside. Light looked over at the jet-haired man and gave his hand a squeeze. L had explained the whole gift situation to the brunette last night and although Light was still skeptical he agreed that it was a good idea. Mello needed someone to help him keep going after Mail's death or else he would fall apart.<p>

When Mello had unwrapped the last gift, which happened to be a large stack of jumbo chocolate bars from Matsuda, L looked over at Near before the raven haired boy walked over to birthday boy and tugged him off his throne.

"L what are you doing?" Mello asked, although inwardly he was happy for the interruption. Anything to get him away from the torturous party.

However the blonde did scowl at Near. The pale kid was creepy, never showed emotion, and was ALWAYS following L around like a lost Chihuahua.

"I got you a present and while you have explained to me that you do not want one I felt it necessary. Plus I think you'll like this one. I searched through the market for it and Near helped me with getting it ready." L explained as he led Mello toward a familiar room. When the blonde realized where they were going he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at L with a hurt expression.

"Why are you bringing me to _his_ room?" Mello asked arms folded over his chest in an angry defiant gesture.

"Just come see your gift Mello." Near said and Mello turned on him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Mello snapped. L grabbed his wrist and started dragging him down the hall again until they were standing in front of a door with the name "Mail" on it in big block letters.

"You went in his room? It's off limits L, and you know it. No one's allowed in Mail's room except—"

"Me." Matt finished from the now open doorway. Mellow turned to look at him with wide blue eyes.

"Mail?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for killing Mail. I am! But you still have Matt. Wonderful begoggled Matt. Oh and yes I know they are the same person but just for the story, they are not.<strong>

**I feel like I screwed up the characters halfway to Sunday and for that I'm sorry. I really, really am. But! I needed them like this to fit with the story line. Don't worry they'll be back to normal soon. **

**Anywho tell me if you like it. Oh and I meant no offense with the slave thing. Slavery's wrong I know but I couldn't resist!**


	2. Hit Where it Hurts

**Hit Where It Hurts**

* * *

><p>Mello couldn't believe his eyes. Mail was here. Mail was here before him, smiling. Before he could stop himself he pulled Mail into a hug and peppered him with kisses.<p>

"Mail…" This had to be a dream. Mail was dead. But he was here! Mail blushed and Mello just wanted to kiss him more.

He nuzzled the red-head's hair, inhaled, and stiffened. There was something missing. This wasn't Mail. The smell was wrong. No matter what Mail always had a hint of cigarette smoke on him. Always; because the red-head was a hopeless nicotine addict. So the smell of smoke should be there, it _always_ was, but it wasn't there.

Leaning back, the prince tried to look the other teen in the eyes but his view was obstructed by a pair of orange goggles.

"You're not Mail?" Mello said stepping back and letting his fingers slip from silken wine colored hair. The boy shook his head.

His whole being was screaming "Mail" but his mind was telling him that this boy—_this imposter—_was not his Mail.

"Who are you?" he snapped and the red-head flinched back toward L.

"L named me Matt, master." Matt said from his place behind the raven-haired man. L glanced over his shoulder at him before leveling his wide eyes at Mello

"You're being a jerk Mello." Near said giving Mello the same look L was.

Mello's shoulders stiffened. "This was your fucking idea wasn't it? You sick little bastard, I'm not a piece in your game. Does it make you happy to see me upset you little creep." Mello shouted advancing toward the albino boy.

When the blonde raised his hand Near didn't flinch, just stared him straight in the eyes.

SMACK!

Matt gasped and held his reddening cheek. He had run forward when he saw that Mello was going to hit Near. Near was a friend.

His goggles clattered against the floor and Matt instinctively closed his eyes, covering them with his hands.

Mello looked from his hand to Matt who was kneeling protectively in front of Near.

"Near is a friend; please don't hurt him master." Matt pleaded and Mello felt his heart clench. The red-head was mortified that he had interrupted his master's punishment but he couldn't watch Near get hurt. However even as he internally justified his actions he also readied himself for his punishments. Slaves _did not_ defy their masters. Ever.

Near reached down and picked up the goggles and pushed them against Matt's hands. Matt lowered a hand from his face and took the goggles before slipping them back on. He blinked his eyes opened and the world was once more a comforting gold.

"I'm not your master, stop calling me that." Mello said.

"I gave him to you as a gift Mello. You are his master whether you like it or not." L told him and Mello felt like screaming.

"I don't want him." He snapped at his older brother while pointing at the red-head.

"Fine, I'll send him back and give you the refund as a birthday present. I'm sure BB will be happy that he gets him since you don't want him." L said and pulled on Matt's leash, the gold chains and gemstones clinking and shining in the hall's light.

"What do you mean BB will be happy?" Mello asked feeling his anger dissolve and stone cold fear froze his insides.

"Exactly what I said, brother. BB was willing to pay three hundred thousand dollars for him but I paid more because I thought you would like him, would treat him better." L told him and Mello felt like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

He looked over at Matt and sighed. He reached out to stroke the boy's hurt cheek and frowned as Matt flinched back.

"It seems I'm not the only one that thinks you are an asshole." Near said in his normal flat tone.

Mello narrowed his eyes at the albino. "Shut it Near."

L sighed. "Come along Near." He handed Mello Matt's chain and pulled Near down the hall.

"Hopefully Matt can help Mello's heart mend. " Near said.

"I was under the impression that you disliked Mello." L said looking over at his youngest brother.

"I do dislike him but he is still my older brother and I dislike seeing him in pain even more. Maybe Matt will take away that pain."

L felt the corners of his mouth twitch toward a half smile. "Hopefully; Mail would want him happy."

* * *

><p>No matter how hard Mello tried to concentrate on writing his coronation speech he found his attention irrevocably drawn to Matt who was lying on his bed, chin on his crossed arms. Every once in a while he would look over at Mello and the blonde's eyes would be drawn by the movement and he would be stuck staring at his lover's doppelganger before he mentally slapped his mind back on track.<p>

As for Matt, he was bored out of his mind but didn't want to bother Mello to ask for something to do. So he just stayed on the bed and looked around. Mello's room was luxurious without being extravagant.

A desk was positioned under the window across from the door leading out into the hall. Along the same wall were two other doors, one opening into a large bathroom and the other a walk in closet that was easily larger than some of the rooms that Matt had stayed in before. Along the wall directly in front of the bed was a door that Mello had informed him led to Mail's room.

Not for the first time Matt found himself wondering about this Mail person. It was obvious that his master cared for Mail greatly but when Mello had seen him for the first time there was a glimmer of pain in the prince's eyes.

Who was this person that caused Mello pain but also held his heart? Matt had never been kissed the way Mello had kissed him. Sure he had been kissed lightly before, he had even been kissed with desperate need, but he had never ever been kissed with the amount of feeling and love Mello had expressed.

And it was all because Mello had thought he was someone else. Matt felt a new emotion then but brushed it aside. Slaves didn't have motions, they didn't need to. His job was to serve Mello not feel. Matt didn't realize that the emotion he was feeling was jealousy. It wasn't an envious type of jealously though, more like a longing. A longing for what Mail had; a longing for Mello.

He got gracefully and kneeled beside Mello, looking at what the prince was writing. Mello glanced over at him and then looked back down at the paper. And then looked back over at Matt. Dammit; he was never going to get this speech written.

"What are you doing?" he asked Matt.

"…I w-was watching you write." The red-head replied softly, not looking his master in the eyes. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

"Why? Don't you have something better to do?" the blonde asked irritably. His head was starting to hurt.

"You haven't given me anything to do master." Matt winced expecting a blow for his forwardness. It never came.

"I told you not to call me that. My name is Mello. You can call by that name except when in public; then I am your highness." Mello told him.

"Yes…M-mello." Matt said and Mello smiled.

"Good enough. Now what do you want to do?"

Matt thought about his answer for a ling moment. There were so many things he could do… He smiled as a perfect option popped into his head.

"D-do you have any video games?" Matt asked him. It was strange how with Mello he forgot that slaves didn't ask things from their master. His last Master had told him to speak his mind no matter what. Linda had been the kindest mater he'd had throughout his time as a slave. He would need to straighten his attitude. This was not Linda.

Mello blinked. Video games? "No, but I can get some delivered within the next five minutes." Mello said and picked up the phone on the desk.

Sure enough five minutes later a cart was wheeled in with every game system from a dual NES to the Xbox 720 (which wasn't even available in stores yet). Behind the cart two TVs were wheeled in and when Matt looked through the game cart he found a 17.5" HP laptop.

Matt decided he was in heaven. Setting up the TV's and slipping on his head set he plopped on the bed, laptop lying beside him, ready for use if need be.

Mello watched, amused as Matt submerged himself in his video games and turned back to his speech. After an hour of nibbling on his pencil and staring at the half-written paper in front of him Mello called it a night and hopped on the bed.

It was large enough that Mello could sleep peacefully without disturbing Matt even if he moved in his sleep, which he did.

* * *

><p>Mello sighed happily and snuggled closer to the warm person next to him. It had been a long time since he had someone to share his bed with so he wanted to relish the sensation.<p>

The smell of Neroli filled the air and he inhaled searching for the other scent that was always coiling beneath the smell of the flower. The smell that wasn't there.

Mello sat up straight and almost fell off the bed as he turned to look at the red-head that he had previously been _cuddling_ with. Matt didn't stir, just laid curled on his side, the lightest of snores drifting into the air.

For an incomprehensible moment Mello felt the urge to brush the wine colored hair away and kiss the teens ivory cheek.

He mentally slapped himself. This wasn't Mail. This person didn't deserve the love that he kept _only_ for his deceased lover.

Leaving the boy in his bed he went to the bathroom and took a shower, letting out a contented sigh as hot water cascaded over him.

Things were fucked up. That was the only way he could describe his situation. On the day of his birth, the day of his lover's death, L gives him Mail's begoggled equivalent of a twin _as a gift._ That was cruel. Mello felt an empty smile grace his features. When had life ever been nice to him?

Once he was done he turned the water off and went to his closet. Minutes later he emerged, decked out in his usual leathers to find his room empty. The gamer was nowhere to be found. He swept errant strands of hair out of his face until his bob was back in place.

The slave was none of his concern to begin with. Besides it wasn't as if he wanted the boy following him around, stuttering and asking questions.

* * *

><p>L looked over at Light and left a rare smile grace his face. The brunette was cute when he slept. Of course the he would never say that out loud to his lover unless he wanted to get punched. Sometimes he missed the fights they used to get into. Call him a masochist but there was logic behind the strange thought.<p>

Light had never liked L really. Well at least not in the beginning. Light's sights were set on Naomi, their sister, but she had married an FBI agent by the name of Raye Pember. It had been by chance that they had met really. L had been busy with a case when Light came to stay in the palace, missing the initial introductions. All he had known was that a young lord had come to ask for his sister's hand.

Just another lust struck man who would get rejected by his beautiful, somewhat dense sister. That was in no way implying that Naomi was dumb. In fact Naomi was pretty smart, just like all the other Royal heirs. She just tended to not notice the fact that men drooled over her when she walked past. L considered her lucky in that aspect.

When L had wrapped up the case he had come home rather late and immediately went to the kitchens to request that a tray of cheesecake and tea be brought to his rooms. He hadn't expected that he would get coffee spilled all over himself by a brown haired boy who obviously wasn't watching where he was going.

That had been the beginning of their rather strange relationship. He couldn't remember what he had said that caused Light to punch him that first time. He, in all manners, wasn't an instigator, just a person that stated facts as they occurred.

It was a fact that coffee was hot. It was also a fact that he could drop kick considerably well. He chuckled as he recalled Light startled expression as the detective's foot connected with the brunette's jaw.

As Light's stay lengthened their fights had lessened and they had even had rather lengthy conversation about various things that interested them at the time. Light had turned out to be remarkably smart and rather gifted in the area of deductive work. And L soon found that he craved and enjoyed the other man's presence more than any other person before.

It was an odd yet welcome development.

The raven haired detective was shocked from his thought as his phone started to sing "All Fall Down" by One Republic. He opened it and held it slightly away from his ear with his thumb and index finger.

"Hello?"

"Good morning your highness, I hope I haven't disturbed your sleep." Replied the caller.

"Not at all Watari, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" L replied.

It wasn't as if he had been sleeping. He tilted his head and pushed on his bottom lip in a thoughtful gesture that on anyone else would look absurd. When was the last time he had actually slept?

"Another case has opened up that I believe you would find interest in. Chief Yagami sent me the files yesterday."

L listened as Watari explained the basics of the case before nodding slightly. "Thank you Watari. Please alert the chief that I'll take the case from here. Also get as much information on the victims as possible and send the files to my computer. I'll be in touch shortly."

The detective snapped the phone shut and nibbled on his thumb nail. Two victims so far. It was rather strange for him to be called in for such a small case but something about the description of the case scratched at his mind yelling "look at me".

"Mariah Jevonick and Mickey Jast. MJ…" He cast one more look at the brunette next to him before getting up and throwing on a long sleeved white shirt and jeans. He would need to visit Near.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter two. I felt like I did a good job handling L's thoughts. Mello and Matt are still off though. *frowns*Matt strikes me as someone who speaks his mind which is extremely out of context for a slave. It will certainly be a challenge building Matt's character from what I've gathered from the manga. <strong>

**Alright explaination time. Mello is tghe crown prince, even if he's second oldest. (That'll be explained later) Naomi, Near, and L are all blood related. Light is L's friend/lover, Misa is Light's sister. Cheif Yagami is not Light's dad in this one. BB...well BB is BB and that's all the information I can give in that area. Watari still [lays the same role as he did in canon with the exception of bringing L food. L has servants for that now. Linda was Matt's previous master and well that's it I guess.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always reviews are appreciated. They keep me writing.**


	3. Eyes of Wonder

**Listen to Alice by Rose Noire for the beginning of this chapter please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes of Wonder<strong>

* * *

><p>BB licked at the strawberry jam on his fingers and contemplated the body on the ground in front of him. There was a slight taste of coppery blood mixing with the sweetness of the strawberries that made him smile. Such a delicious flavor, he thought.<p>

The woman on the floor was laid out in a funeral like position her red dyed hair splayed around her head like a halo. He frowned. It was so hard to find a true red head. They were all copper or had dyed it from some other color. This woman had obvious been a brunette if you all but looked at her roots.

Not like Mail. He had been a true red head. Such delicious red hair. Like strawberry jam and blood. Dark red but not auburn, not quite. The woman was dressed in a simply white dress, roses of red blooming across the fabric as blood spread from her wounds. It was one of his best works, even the deep cut across her throat. A collar of rubies, a necklace of garnets.

However his target wasn't to destroy her beauty. No, he could care less about her. What he wanted was her name. Jessica Maxwell had been the name floating above her head before it faded away. He liked to think of it as her soul leaving, even if he didn't take much interest in such things. If souls existed his had long ago been tainted by the blood of his victims.

Day of death: December 15th, five o'clock. Cause: Blood loss, brain hemorrhaging.

Everything was the way he had planned even down to the fact that she had died in her craft room surrounded by all the beautiful dresses she had made. They would all be accounted for except two. He had taken a liking to the style. Not for himself of course but for a specific someone that would look ravishing in it, if he could use the term.

After all he wasn't his. Not yet. Looking around the room once more he picked up the knife and dropped it in the empty jar of jam. Turning to the figure waiting outside he smiled and pressed the dresses he had picked into the other's arms.

"A gift, my dear." He said silkily before striding from the room at a fast pace. The other followed, holding the dresses carefully.

Beyond waited for his love to catch up before proceeding to the car waiting out front. He looked over at the black cat sitting on the woman's porch, watching him with bright amber colored eyes. It stood with a soft meow before disappearing into the house as he stepped into the car.

Once his lover had joined him he kissed him deeply, combing his hands through deep red hair. The red-head moaned into the kiss as he tasted strawberries. He had never liked them before but now the taste was close to an addiction because it was the taste of BB and he loved it.

B smirked against his lover's lips as a needy hand groped him through his jeans. "You're impatient today." He commented, burying his head in the other's shoulder and inhaling the calming scent of Neroli.

Gently pushing his lover down until he was laying on the seat, B straddled the red-head and sucked on the junction between his neck and shoulder blade before biting down roughly. His lover's breath caught in his throat before a moan slipped from pink lips.

"Wait until we get home." BB said licking the abused skin before climbing off the other. The red-head sat up with a pout but kept his hands to himself knowing that there would be so much more to come when they arrived at BB's estate.

He looked out the tinted window as the royal city rolled past in a blur of lights and sound.

* * *

><p>Mello glared at the servant annoyed by her presence. She was an idiot, plain and simple.<p>

"How hard is it to follow simple fucking directions? I asked for a plain bar of chocolate. Not chocolate with nuts." He snapped throwing the chocolate at her. Surprising enough she stopped it with her hand before it could hit her in the forehead.

Pity, he had been aiming right between her big dumb eyes.

"I'm sorry your highness." She muttered picking up the chocolate from the floor. Mello scoffed.

"Yes you are. Now find the right fucking chocolate before I kick your ass." He snapped. He was surrounded by fucking idiots.

"I see you're back to normal brother." Near said from the doorway. Matt was standing behind him, watching as the poor servant girl ran from the room.

Mello narrowed his eyes at the albino. "Go the fuck away you little freak and take him with you." He snapped and made to close the door.

Near stopped it with his foot and pushed Matt through, chain gathered in the red head's hands.

"I was merely returning your property." Near said and removed his foot, letting Mello slam it shut. He then turned to Matt who looked as if someone had just nailed his coffin closed.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot." Mello said sharply and Matt jumped before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Mello sighed and shook his head. "Good enough. Stay here and when that stupid girl comes back with my chocolate sit it on the desk."

So this is what Mello is like, Matt thought as the door slammed shut behind his master. Strangely enough this attitude seemed to fit Mello better than the upset young man that had he had met on the prince's birthday. Mello seemed suited to being the exact opposite of his namesake.

Five minutes later the girl returned with a large bar of chocolate. She bowed and handed it to Matt before leaving hurriedly after giving him a pitying look.

Matt was used to such things. He had received many looks like that from the servants of his third master Mikami. Especially from a kind older woman who would find him after Mikami was done with him and clean him up. Mikami wasn't the first master to abuse him even if he was the first to take him. He shuddered at the thought before pushing it out of his head.

That was the past. He lived to serve Mello now and even if the blonde ignored him he'd still stay.

Mello came back an hour later to find Matt in the same exact spot on the bed. It looked as if the red-head hadn't moved an inch, in which case was true. After sitting the bar of chocolate on the desk he had returned to his perch on the bed and awaited his master's return.

The blonde let out an irritated sigh "Why are you just sitting there?" and scowled when Matt stood up.

"I don't care if you sit there but at least do something." The blonde said exasperated.

Matt sat down again and pulled a Gameboy from beneath the pillow that he had used last night. The sound of electric beeping filled the air and found himself staring at the red-head. He looked so much like Mail it was ridiculous. He focused on Matt's goggles and wondered what color eyes were hidden behind the orange plastic.

Striding forward he hooked his finger under the band and yanked before Matt could stop him. The Gameboy dropped to the bed as Matt quickly covered his eyes with his hands like he had done before.

"Don't do that." Mello said quickly and yanked the red-head's hands down only to have the slave turn his head away.

"Stop it dammit!" Mello said and pinned him to the bed by his wrist. Matt struggled to get his hands only to have the blonde straddle him.

"You are very bold for a slave." Mello said and grabbed the red-head's chin, forcing him to face him. Mello gasped. Matt's eyes were still closed clearly showing the Xs on each of his eyelids. They were nothing more that thin white scars but still they surprised Mello. He had never expected something so perfect to be scarred.

The blonde tensed at the thought. Matt was not perfect. He was just a slave. An admittedly pretty one but a slave nonetheless.

"Open your eyes; I want to see them." Mello snapped harsher than he intended and Matt winced.

"I-I…please." Matt said and Mello felt his annoyance flare.

"Do as I say!" The blonde yelled his grip tightening on the other's wrist. Matt's eyes fluttered open before he tried to close them again out of habit.

"Do it and I'll have you flogged." The prince growled and Matt eyes snapped open wide. For the second time Mello gasped. Unlike Mail's deep blue eyes Matt's were a sparkling green. Mello found himself staring as if they held the answers to the universe.

Matt blinked and the spell was broken. Mello looked down at the goggles which were dangling from his right wrist, lying on top of the chains encircling the red-head's left wrist.

"What happened to your eyes?" Mello asked.

"I s-saw something I wasn't supposed to."

"So they carved up your eyes?" Mello said in an incredulous tone.

"I needed to be…punished for interrupting my master." Matt replied softly.

"That is no excuse." The prince said heatedly and Matt flushed. His wrist were released as Mello got off of him.

"Only wear these when we are not alone." The goggles were dropped on Matt's chest. He put them on but pulled them down so that they were around his neck and nodded.

"Good." Mello said. Shortly and went to his chocolate bar on the desk. Without looking at the package as he ripped it off he took a big bite…and spit it back out.

"Fucking idiot!" He shouted and threw the chocolate at the wall. Matt looked at the wrapper which read "Dark Chocolate" and much to his horror had to stifle a laugh.

Mello glared at him. "Stop laughing. This isn't funny."

Matt stopped laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is shorter. I only wrote six pages instead of my usual eleven but I think that this chapter ended on a good note. Tell me what you think about BB and Mello. Thank you to my reveiwers and those that read, it means a lot. <strong>

**Love, brownies and sparkles everyone!**

**GF**


	4. Chocolate Icing

**Chocolate Icing**

* * *

><p>L sighed and brushed his hair out his face only to have it flop back down into his eyes. Light had told his to trim it but the prince honestly never found a reason to bother. His hair wasn't that much of a problem and had looked the same since he was eight. No sense in changing it now. Near was tinkering with a model airplane beside him while gazing at the board in front of him.<p>

It was a map of the city, three red dots marking the crime scenes they were currently investigating. The pattern was fairly easy to figure out, each of the dots were located in a location that had something to do with the number thirteen, all victims were red haired but varied in gender, and had no connection to each other except for the fact that they had all been killed by the same person.

What was bothering L was the fourth victim—Jessica Maxwell. For one the name was different and unlike the other crime scene something was missing. It was normal for a killer to take something from his victim. It showed that they had the power in the situation and didn't have any remorse for what they had done. What itched at his mind however was the fact that the order was changed. Instead of the initials MJ like the other two victims this newest one had the initials JM.

"Near, why would a murderer change his MO?" L asked the albino.

Near flicked the airplane's propeller with his index finger. "To get someone that will catch him off his tail. If the murder is different it can't be linked to him and he'll be able to kill without it pointing in his direction."

"Exactly," L said and bit into a white chocolate covered strawberry. "However if he changes the MO but keeps the victimology the same it will still point to him. What is the point of doing something like changing his methods if the crime still points to him? He's sending a message but I'll need more information to figure it out."

"You mean you'll need another body to figure it out." Near said nonchalantly.

L sighed and popped the rest of strawberry into his mouth. "I'm afraid so and we'll get one soon if the killer keeps to his pattern of one murder every week."

* * *

><p>Matt poked his head into the kitchen and smiled hesitantly at the woman holding the ladle in front of the stove.<p>

"Yes? What do you need?" the blonde woman asked sitting the ladle down and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Prince Mello wanted me to get him something to eat." Matt told her. She smiled knowingly.

"The chocolate cake is on the counter over there and the chocolate bars are in the freezer. Please alert the prince that dinner will be ready in the dining room at seven."

Matt collected the sweets and set them out on a tray along with a mug of hot cocoa that the woman handed him. She also slipped a piece of bread into his pocket with a wink before going back to the stew on the stove. It smelled delicious and Matt grew happy about having the bread as his stomach growled.

Soft laughter followed him out as he left the kitchen. As he made his way back to the prince's room he balance the tray with one hand while eating the bread. Wiping his mouth to get rid of any crumb that might be there he knocked and waited for the "enter" before walking into the room.

Mello grabbed the plate of chocolate cake before Mello even walked through the doorway completely. He let out a sound strangely close to a groan as he ate the cake. Matt sat the tray on the desk.

"Let me guess, Halle said to wait for dinner." Mello said after swallowing his third bite of cake. God Halle needed a raise. Again.

Matt nodded and handed him the mug of cocoa. Mello blew on it but didn't drink. Matt reached over and wiped a bit of icing from the side of Mello's mouth and Mello licked it before he could stop himself. A gasped filled the air before the red-head dropped his hand and busied himself with dusting the dookshelf.

A long moment passed and then, "Matt what are the virtues of a true king?" Matt froze. "I know it is strange of me to ask but I need someone's opinion outside my own."

Matt wondered vaguely why Mello didn't ask one of his brothers. When he didn't answer Mello started to scowl at him.

"Now Matt! I don't have 'til the day I die." Mello barked and Matt jumped at the sudden mood change.

"Well…a king has to be honest and just." Mello waved him on as Matt paused. "He also has to be willing to sacrifice for his people but not reckless. A king that values the lives of those he reins gains his subjects loyalty."

Mello smirked. "That was very insightful, slave. Perhaps you aren't as useless as I first thought. Although you could bow every once in a while." He added as an afterthought looking as if he was contemplating the image of a bowing Matt.

"I'm sorry." Matt said with a bow. Mello raised an eyebrow, smirk growing.

"Never mind don't do that; you look like an imbecile."

"Sorry." Matt flushed.

"Stop saying sorry for God's sake you sound like a broken CD." Mello said. It seemed as if they were always doing this. Mello telling him to do something and then telling him to stop because he changed his mind. Matt had a feeling that the prince changed his mind a lot.

"Sor—" Matt cut himself off as Mello's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You'll be serving me at dinner so I got you a servant's outfit." Mello said and grabbed an outfit off the bed before throwing it to the red head.

Matt looked it over before pulling his striped shirt over his head. Mello choked on his cocoa. Matt had a very nice body if the prince could say so himself. Barely visible muscles rippled under smooth ivory skin as Matt stretched to get the shirt off. Mello's eyes trailed over his slave's stomach and down the thin line of red hair that disappeared below the hem of the red-head's jeans.

Matt looked at Mello concerned once the shirt was off. "Are y-you alright?" he asked.

Mello quickly closed his open mouth and glared at the boy. "Of course I'm not. You can't just strip in front of me like that!"

Matt looked down at the shirt in his hands then at the outfit Mello had given him. He needed to change so why was Mello mad?

"I-I don't understand…" Matt said and Mello let out a frustrated sigh.

"You don't undress in front of another person like that. It's not modest. I don't mind since you're my slave but warn me when you're going to do that."

Matt nodded.

"I'm going to get dressed so go change in the closet or something." The prince said while waving his hand toward said closet.

Matt did as he was told and Mello changed into his outfit for the night. A maroon leather half vest and pants along with black leather biker boots. His stomach was covered by a black mesh shirt that he wore underneath the vest and his rosary stayed at its honorary place around his neck.

The closet opened just as he finished putting on his belt. He looked up and smirked.

Matt was wearing a mid-thigh gold shirt with a black leather neck line and gold braid. Along with the shirt were a pair of black leggings, a black belt, and the boots Near had gotten him. Completing the outfit was a chain hanging from his collar with a gothic M at the end acting as a sort of copy of the rosary hanging from Mello's neck.

It wasn't a normal servant's outfit but a modified version of the plain servants' uniform. Opening the door Mello led the way from the room. They walked in silence across the palace to the royal's personal dining room, which even though it was dwarfed by the main dining room was quite large.

Near and L were already present along with their own servants. L looked over as they entered before giving a small wave and continuing the conversation he was having with Near. Mello took his seat to the right of the head chair at the table and leaned on his elbow, waiting for his parents to arrive.

Matt stood behind Mello silently. He had attended dinner at a noble's before and therefore knew that to do. Kitchen servants would bring the food once dinner was announced. His job was to make sure his master was comfortable and didn't run out of things to drink. He glanced over at Near and L every so often then at their servants.

A mousy girl with large circle glasses accompanied Near. She was dressed in a less extravagant version of his own outfit except her uniform was a royal purple and silver. She held an Optimus Prime toy in her small hands and would lean down every so often to pick up a die that would fall to the floor from Near's dice tower. Matt moved on to L's servant and was surprised to see a grey haired mustached man behind the older prince. He was dressed a black and white suit and stood with his hand behind his back with the exception of when he passed L a sugar cube.

They all looked toward the door as it opened only to admit Light and his sister Misa. Light sat next to L and Misa took the spot to her brother's left. Mello made an impatient sound in his throat as the minutes ticked by and there continued to be no sign of the Majesties.

Just as the clock struck eight the doors banged open and two guards ran in and bowed before addressing Mello.

"Your Majesty you must follow us." The shorter of the two said. Just as she finished speaking the warning bells rang.

"Majesty…" Mello's eyes widened and he jumped up before hurrying from the room.

* * *

><p>BB smiled as the warning bells rang out and walked through the halls of the royal palace with ease. Guards raced past him, not even sparing a glance to the raven haired man. Any other time he would have been irritated at being ignored but not now.<p>

His smile widened into a grin as Mello, Near, L, Light and Misa ran past him, the crown prince—no _king_—leading the way.

Walking past the dining room on his way out of the palace he paused and entered. "Please return to your duties." BB said and the servants left. All except Matt who had his wrist grabbed by the man in the doorway. He looked down and then up into blood red eyes.

He looked remarkably like L except for his eyes and the fact that his hair was slightly more tame, jet black locks brushing his shoulders. As he continued to look into those red eyes his stomach fluttered and his heart started to race.

Beyond released his hand and leaned forward. "A slave should never leave his master alone Mattie." He whispered into the red-head's ear before continuing to the kitchen and outside through the servant's entrance.

Matt looked down at his wrist before leaving the dining room to find his master. All he had to do was follow the guards as they hurried toward the King and Queen's rooms. He felt his stomach knot up.

When he reached the royal couple's room his mouth opened in a gasp while his eyes widened in horror behind his goggles.

The room was immaculate, but his eyes were instantly drawn to the couple in the center of the room. The king and queen were hanging by hooks and rope from the ceiling, intertwined in a frozen waltz as their limbs stiffened post mortem. If it wasn't for the nooses circling their necks, keeping them in their gruesome dance, it would look as if they had paused in the middle of a turn.

The queen's right hand was resting on the king's shoulder while his majesty's hand had been nailed to her hip so that it didn't slide down. Their other hands were held together in the air by yet another rope. Behind them was the set up for and extravagant tea party, a fine porcelain tea set laid out perfectly on a table along with a chocolate cake.

Sitting atop the cake was a card with a large gothic M and a winking face. Mello stood looking at his parents in silent horror before he turned to face the guard nearest him.

"Get the down from there!" He yelled causing everyone in the room to jump. Misa let out a choked noise before running from the room, hand over mouth. Light followed her quickly after given L an apologetic look.

Near walked over to the "tea party" and lifted the card up with two fingers, chocolate frosting lining its bottom. He opened it and scanned it quickly before reading it out loud.

"'Happy belated birthday, my dear Miheal. I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift sooner.' Signed the number thirteen."

* * *

><p><strong>I think my muse is just evil. Why must you be so mean to MarshMello? I really don't know where this last part came from but I have to say it's pretty twisted.<strong>

**As always, Reveiws are much appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it. ^^**


	5. A Lover's Kiss

**A Lover's Kiss**

* * *

><p>In the week that followed, the news of the king and queen's death spread fast. L and Near were set on catching the killer, adding the card to evidence that they had compiled on what they had labeled the "Thirteen Murders".<p>

Mello was rarely seen during that week, being swarmed by his father's advisors and nobles wishing to express how sorry they were for his loss. During all the activity the prince all but forgot about his slave who stayed in his rooms until Mello would call on him or come to sleep.

It had been a week since the death of the monarchs, three days since Matt had last even glimpsed his master and he was starting to feel abandoned. So instead of worrying about Mello he turned to his games and laptop to keep himself occupied.

At the moment he was currently playing the original Super Mario on one of the TVs while music streamed from the laptop. He looked up from the screen as his door opened and two men slipped in.

"We meet again Mattie." The red eyed man said from the door. Matt paused his game but stayed silent. The other man was a red-head but that was all Matt could see since a black mask covered half his face. Both were dressed in all black although the red-eyed man had a black velvet cloak billowing around him.

"I never introduced myself. My name is Beyond but you may call me B or BB. This is my lover; you can call him M." Beyond said with a smile. Matt bowed.

"I really came by to see Marsh-Mello but I'm guessing that the old farts have gotten to him." B gave an exaggerated sigh before crawling up on the bed like a cat, his cloak splayed around him like an inky black pool. Matt scooted toward the edge of the bed.

"You're awfully quiet, Mattykins. What is it? BB got your tongue?" Beyond said, he seemed awfully playful but that only served to make Matt more wary of him. Beyond leaned forward until their lips almost brushed. Too close…he was too close, Matt thought frantically. However, before he could scoot away Beyond grabbed his chin, keeping him close.

"You look just like him, you know that. It's no wonder the prince keeps you with him—although he hasn't been doing so lately." BB remarked before letting him go. Matt didn't move, too focused on what the other had said.

"Mail…" he whispered and BB threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh yes, Mail!" he said between giggles. "The prince's great love; it's such a tragic story really. Like a Shakespearian tale." He said growing serious.

"Let me tell you a story Mattie." He said leaning back with his legs crossed. His lover had also moved to the bed and now was laying with his head in Beyond's lap. The scene no doubt painted a strange picture.

"Once upon a time about nineteen years ago" Beyond began, stroking his lover's hair. "A prince was born and the Kingdom erupted in celebration. The prince was a beautiful boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, the spitting image of his parents. The Majesties were very happy and held a week-long celebration in the newborn's honor."

"None of this is important to the story really so I'll just fast forward a couple of years, kay?" BB said waving a hand flippantly.

"So the prince is now a happy cute little five year old with every promise in the world. Except he didn't have any friends. Sure he had people who pretended to be his friends but he never truly had someone he could trust. Until he met Mail, that is. Now Mail didn't like the prince at all and told the prince so, at which Mihael—I believe you know him as Mello—told him he didn't care. Oddly enough they became great friends.

"But their friendship didn't last and instead became something more. They fell in _love_. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other, that they'd be together forever. They were told such things so much that they began to believe it too. They were happy and Mello had everything he could ever wish for. That is until it was taken from him…

"On the day of his eighteenth birthday Mello and Matt snuck out of the palace and went into the city. There they had the best night of their lives. Sadly all good things must end and unfortunately his birthday ended in flames."

Matt looked at Beyond and thought he saw a ghost of a smile in those red eyes before it was gone and BB was continuing the story.

"Now the palace guards were soon alerted to the prince's disappearance and set out to comb the city for the boy. Unfortunately they didn't find him in time to save his lover. Now Mello and Mail decided to go see a movie and were enjoying their night out together when the movie theater went ablaze. Somehow Mihael escaped the inferno, albeit with some serious burns, but Mail didn't. And that is the tragic story of how the prince's lover died." He finished with a dramatic flourish followed by silence.

Matt stared at him with large eyes although no one could possibly see that because of his goggles. Beyond cocked his head to the side with a tiny grin, bouncing his hands on his knees like a hyper child.

"What do you think of my story Mattykins? Does it clear up a few things?" he asked the red-head and Matt just nodded mutely, too stunned to speak.

"Good! Now I must be going, I have important things to do and what not." Beyond said hopping off the bed and pulling his lover toward the bed. "I'll see you around Mattie." He said with a large smile before disappearing through the door.

Matt looked at the closed door for a long moment before shuddering. Despite the fact that his brain was still frozen, one thought flooded his mind. _Beyond is dangerous._

* * *

><p>B pulled his lover into a deep kiss once they reached his rooms back at his estate, clawing at the pale skin and smiling at the red welts his nail left behind.<p>

He produced a knife from one of his pockets and began to cut away his lover's clothes and ripping the rest, jerking them away from his body.

"What do you want?" He growled, biting the red-head's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, but not draw blood.

"I...I...I want you." Came the gasped reply

"How do you want me?" Beyond put a finger in his lover's mouth to make it wet and then moved it between them and he had wiggled one of his fingers inside of the other. It burned a little but wasn't unbearable.

The red-head shuddered. "I want you inside of me." His voice was more pleading than anything.

"Beg for it." BB murmured in his ear, voice husky and deep.

A second finger entering him. All sense left him and he no longer cared about anything, but release. "Please, Beyond. Please... I want it. I want you."

"Only me?" the murderer demanded.

The lover couldn't think with Beyond's fingers doing what they were doing. All he could hear was blood rushing through his ears and his distant voice. "Only you." he answered. "Please. Now."

Beyond's red eyes were hazy with lust, but the red-head saw a grin on his face. "Tell me you want me to bury myself deep inside you and claim you."

The lover opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a moan. He was so close. If Beyond would just keep pushing his fingers in and out a little bit longer, thrusting his erection with the other's, then he would...

He nearly cried out as Beyond stilled. "Answer me."

"B" he practically sobbed, pushing his hips against the raven-haired man, rubbing their erections together "Please."

B smirked. "Tell me." He said softly.

"I want you to take me. Only you, B. Please." He let the words spill out of his mouth, sucking in a deep breath and saying the thing he knew Beyond wanted to hear. "I'm yours."

"Mine." B confirmed and continued thrusting against the red-head. His world was seconds from exploding from the murderers very skilled fingers.

"Yours." He tilted his head back against the wall and arched his body into the other. Suddenly Beyond's fingers was gone again. He did scream this time. "Fuck, B!"

"Shh" BB laughed under his breath and the red-head heard the zipper to his trousers being pulled down. The red-head moved his hands down B's shoulders and chest to unbutton them.

The lover moaned deep in his throat, the excitement and anticipation getting the best of him.

He felt the head of B slide between his ass and it nearly sent him over the edge. Beyond was rubbing himself against him and had B face dropped to watch how he was teasing his lover. The other was getting really tired of this teasing stuff. "Inside of me, Beyond." he growled.

"How bad do you want it?" B whispered in his lover's ear. His breath in the red-head's ear was probably the sexiest thing in the world at that moment in time.

"I need it. I need you. Now."

"You're mine." BB murmured.

"Yes, I'm yours." An evil grin crossed Beyond's face. "Now take me." The other wiggled his hips against B, trying to get some friction. B complied with a smirk. He moved slowly inside of him. It was alright, just a little uncomfortable. What the hell. Was that it? But then he shoved his hips into the read-head and impaled him against the wall.

He cried out. It burned. It really hurt. Beyond was still inside of him and murmuring soothing things in his ear while stroking his lover's hips. Tears were rolling down the red-head's cheeks.

After a short pause B stared to move inside of him. The feel of him sheathed inside of him was delicious with some pain. But it was good pain. At first B started slowly and then the red-head's legs wrapped tighter around B's hips and he rode him hard and fast. One of his hands found its way down to where their bodies joined and gently rubbed his lover's erection to the time of his thrusts.

All the red-head's muscles tightened and he felt a familiar sensation in his lower stomach. He welcomed it and felt pleasure rise up from his core and take control of every inch of his body. Clutching at Beyond's shoulders he tilted his head back and called B's name. It must have sent him over his own edge because a few precious thrust later B gave a sharp cry and leaned against his lover. The red-head felt every one of BB's muscles tense as he released inside of him.

* * *

><p>Mello was seriously contemplating shooting the man in front of him. In fact he was thinking about it so much that his trigger finger started to twitch in anticipation.<p>

But he couldn't shoot the old fart. No, kings didn't shoot their advisors. He would have to wait until after his coronation. Then he could get rid of all the advisors that bugged him. Untill then he was stuck with them.

As he listened to the advisors bicker back and forth on whatever subject they deemed thought worthy his mind drifted to the slave in his room. He wondered what he was doing and if he had even left the room at all. Which he probably hadn't since Mello hadn't given him any directions since being swept away by numerous nobles.

He was starting to regret that fact that he had left his gun in his room. He would have loved to have it with him. Biting into a bar of chocolate he thought on what L and Near were doing. His brothers had left soon after they saw his parent's bodies and disappeared to God knows where.

He would have to send a servant to find them…and one to bring Matt food.

"….Majesty?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply. The man only quirked an eyebrow.

"We scheduled your coronation to be in a week's time and wanted your opinion on the matter."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you want." He said before getting up and striding from the room.

Was there a law that said he couldn't kill his council members? He didn't care really but was curious. If he wanted to kill them he would. Laws be damned.

Waving down two servants he ordered one to bring two plates of food to his rooms and the other to find L and Near. They left to do what he commanded after giving numerous bows and "yes your Majesty"s. Idiots.

When he reached his rooms Matt was sitting on his bed staring at the door blankly while "Game Over" flashed on one of the TV screens.

"Don't tell me you've been sitting there this whole time." He said, shrugging out of his vest.

Matt shook his head, his chains rattling with the movement and making the M sway.

"Well then what have you been doing?" Mello asked as he plopped down on his bed, chocolate bar clamped between his teeth.

"Playing games." Matt replied and Mello smiled inwardly. It had been a while since he had heard Matt's voice.

"And?" he pressed. He wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to know the slave's activities but he honestly had nothing better to do so what the hell. He'd listen to Matt.

"I heard a story…"

"Really, who from?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Beyond." Matt said and Mello sat up straight.

"That mother fucker was in my room?" And there went his somewhat peaceful mood.

Matt winced before nodding.

"What did he tell you?" he asked grabbing Matt by his shoulders and pressing him into the mattress.

"He told me about…M-mail." Matt gasped. Mello was sitting on him and despite his looks he wasn't exactly light.

Mello leaned back, his face thoughtful, but his eyes were cold.

"Did he? And what exactly did he tell you?" Mello's voice was stony and harsh and Matt felt fear spike through him.

"I d-didn't ask him to t-tell me. I promise—" he began but Mello cut him off.

"Matt, shut the fuck up and tell me!" Mello said, digging his nails into the red-heads shoulders.

"He told me how Mail d-died." It came out as a pained gasp as the slave felt the prince's nails break his skin.

Mello smirked down at him, feeling Matt quiver beneath him.

"L got you to replace Mail. Why don't we see if you can really do that?" the blonde said before kissing the red-head.

* * *

><p><strong>My muse, Jesper is back and has now been chained to my laptop. He will not escape again! Bwahahahaha. Tell me what you think of my first smut scene in the story. Don't worry Matt and Mello will be next. *smirks* <strong>

**As always reviews are wanted and appreciated or Jesper just might **_**escape**_** again…**


	6. A Master's Kiss

**A Lover's Kiss (p2)**

Making an impatient sound low in his throat, Mello switched their positions so that Matt was sitting on him and ran a hand through Matt's hair to his shoulder, holding him close as he ravaged his mouth, deepening and intensifying the kiss, unable to stop.

Matt made a startled whimper at the sudden fervor of the prince's enthusiasm, but was far from complaining. He boldly wiggled nearer and half-sat in Mello's lap, clinging to him.

Gripping Matt's shoulder roughly in a fit of possession, Mello hauled the slave all the way onto his lap, his mouth blistering against the red-head's lips, his tongue invading, not seeking but plundering. He growled and fought with his mouth, his hands just as unrelenting as they palmed and clawed against the smoothness of Matt's skin, as if looking for a seam to rip.

Matt made a gasp which bred into a short breathy moan halfway through as Mello's hands and mouth attacked him. He let Mello do as he willed, but gave him some resistance to kiss back at, to pull against, his own hands diving down the prince's chest.

The pressure of Matt's fingers as they made their way down Mello's chest had his skin tingling, and wanting out of his black mesh shirt as fast as possible. "Matt..." he mumbled into his mouth without stopping their frantic kisses, "Matt, off—shirt."

Matt moved to kiss Mello's neck as he slid his hands down to the hem of the mesh shirt and then lifted, moving his mouth from its connection to Mello's skin to pull the top up and over.

Mello's fingers had found the waistband to Matt's jeans after his shirt was tugged off. As he let his head fall back so Matt could have better access, the prince hooked his thumbs in the slave's pants and yanked urgently at them, creating just enough space for him to slip one hand inside and palm a cheek. His nails raked the plush flesh.

Matt immediately latched onto the blonde's chest, just below his collarbone as the skin was bared to him. He was tugged around a little as Mello yanked at his jeans, and then groaned into the prince's skin, his mouth working harder to leave a love bite there as he felt Mello's nails on him, shoving his ass back into the punishment.

Mello, turned on so hard and fast, couldn't help but buck up into the pressure on his crotch, Matt riding him as he was. Using his free hand, he grabbed the slave's hair and pulled him off his chest to kiss him, violent and demanding, a clang as teeth mashed the flesh of lips, bruising and enticing and gorgeous and breath-stealing. He tugged Matt closer with the hand palming his ass, his fingernails creating stinging half-moons as the red-head ground down on them.

Matt said a non-word, muffled in the attack of their mouths, but the sentiment was still obvious. He pushed his hips forward into Mello's as the prince bucked up and pulled him closer, working against the blonde's movements.

Mello allowed Matt to rock against the movements only for so long before he pulled his hand out of his pants, his nails leaving red paths in their wake. He grabbed Matt's sides as they kissed, leaning over and laying the boy down on the bed as he scrambled to lie between his legs.

Matt panted for breath as Mello moved him, feeling dizzy with what was happening. He swallowed as he looked at Mello above him, then reached up a hand and curled it around his master's neck to bring him back down to his mouth.

The prince complied, but only long enough to tug open Matt's jeans as he was distracted, and peel open one side. He broke off the kiss without warning to lick and bite and mouth his way down Matt's chest. His other hand was lost in soft red hair.

Matt keened Mello's name and arched his back, curving his chest more towards the prince's mouth, not wanting to lose his hand in his hair. His own hand came down to grab Mello's upper arm, the other one curling into the comforter beneath him.

Sucking one of Matt's nipples to peak, Mello bit and licked it before giving the other the same attention. "You like this?" he damn near growled, his mouth off them long enough to see Matt's reaction.

The slave shifted his hips in time with the pulse of Mello's sucking, whimpering, his back so curved his spine looked in some danger of breaking. "Oh, god, yes, god, Mello, yes..." The words streamed from him.

Mello's hands smoothed down, under, around, until he was tracing the arcing curve to Matt's back, the ridges of his spine creating one of the most perfect bridges Mello had ever seen he couldn't help but lean down and bite at the protruding bones, leaving marks as he followed the outline until he reached the center and began using his tongue and drawing lines to the red-head's bellybutton.

Matt yelped quietly every time Mello bit him, his fingers massaging into the blonde's shoulders. He finally relaxed, falling back to the bed as Mello licked down his stomach, the muscles rippling under the prince's tongue as he did so.

His hips straining, Mello was nearly busting out of his leather pants. Reaching where Matt's pants were pulled open, Mello eagerly bit at the soft skin left bare, using the fabric of his pocket to inch them down further. He soothed the abused area with his tongue before nipping again.

Matt's breathing sped up and clipped as Mello went lower. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch, his head tipping back often as he couldn't hold it up for long with the way Mello was using his mouth on him. "Mel... too far away..." he complained breathlessly.

Mello looked up along his slave's body until his eyes reached his face, and he smirked, liquid feline. "Something wrong?" he asked casually as his fingers joined in and he raked them bluntly along Matt's sides simultaneously. "Not liking what I'm doing to you?"

Matt couldn't stay up on his elbows and collapsed back down as Mello again used his nails on him. "N-no, I like, just, I like it better when you're up... here on top of me…" he ground out.

Mello bit his bottom lip like the tease he was turning out to be and turned his head, just so... just... enough... to nuzzle his cheek against Mat's obvious erection. "Sure you want me back up here?" he asked as he slid his body up along his slave's slowly, making sure the friction against his cock was constant.

Matt closed his eyes as Mello slid up his body and moaned all the way up. He wrapped one leg around his master as he got closer and rubbed up into him. "I dunno what I want..." he said, torn. "Just, do what you like with me..."

Mello leaned down and licked along Matt's jaw. "Anything?" he asked as he thrust against his slave, their torsos melding and sliding together erotically. Mello held his upper body off of Matt and gave his lower body all his leverage to further intensify the friction.

Matt clenched his teeth and stopped any sound from spilling out. He nodded fast, his body tense and pushing up against Reilly's like it was all he knew how to do.

Feeling Matt nod against his face, the prince couldn't help the next words that tumbled out of his mouth, turned on as he was. "Then let me fuck you," he commanded, purring low into Matt's ear, against his hair, as he thrust against him one more time, slow and hard.

Matt clung to his master and a long slow 'ohhh god' was dragged from him as Mello ground down on him. "You can..." He panted. "You can, fuck me, take me, have me please..." He turned his head to the side, overwhelmed with what he was saying and the anticipation of what was to come. "Please, take me..." He didn't want the responsibility anymore.

Mello laughed, the sound coming out more like a dark purr than anything because he was so aroused. He was a taker by nature; he would probably always refuse to give without getting in return. To Mello, that was just how things went.

Kissing behind Matt's ear, Mello lifted up onto his knees, and stared down at him. "Well?" he asked, his hand dangerously near his own outlined hard-on.

Matt looked up at the prince, completely wound up but confusion weighing heavy on his chest. He flicked desperate eyes up to Mello, towering above him. Mello was master and he was the slave, just as it should be.

"Touch me." Mello growled.

Matt could do this. Relieved to have orders, he lifted his hands, licking his lips anxiously. Looking up at Mello every now and then to see if he was doing okay, he reached out and settled his hands on the prince's thighs. He slid them up until they were at the juncture where his hips became his waist, then back down, centering until he had his hands directly above the shape that was Mello's cock. He gingerly rubbed over it with his whole palm, through the material.

Now even more impatient, the prince groaned, "Fuck this,"

Matt was scared he'd done something wrong as Mello stood up, and resisted the urge to beg for mercy.

However he didn't have time as Mello was once again on top of him and he reached out, hungry to touch him. Mello's fingers were none-too-patient as they worked at Matt's pants, wanting nothing more than him naked underneath. His mouth worked to distract, creating a red, angry welt on the side of his neck.

Matt tried to bring his brain into some sort of order, but it was difficult when Mello was working on exposing his jugular vein with only his lips like that. He felt the prince's fingers at his hips and he lifted them to help Mello slide his jeans off, his own hands wandering down to suggestively tug at the blonde leather pants. They were naked in seconds, Mello stripping off his own underwear, and he wasted no time in parting Matt's legs, their crotches sliding together. His mouth had migrated from Matt's neck—leaving a rather large mark—to his mouth.

Matt felt like his chest was going to burst... or something... his hands clung to Mello's ass, pulling him down into his own upward moving hips, the prince sucking vague whimpering moans from his mouth with his kiss.

Giving in to Matt's demanding hands and thrusting against him, Mello released his mouth with his own and looked down at him, a bead of sweat dripping off his nose to splash onto his slave's skin. He held him close, one hand gripping the sheets beneath them and the other clasping the back of Matt's neck. He was too transfixed watching Matt's face to let his eyes close all the way, so they remained slitted, barely parted.

After a few minutes without Mello's mouth, Matt opened his eyes to look back into ice chip eyes. Mello's hand on his neck made him feel more than wanted... it made him feel owned—which he was. He looked back up for a few minutes, licked his lips, then had to close his eyes again or he'd come and the moment would be all over. As they rocked together, Mello pried his hand from the comforter and pushed two fingers against Matt's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded as he kept the pace, their erections rubbing continually against one another.

Matt opened his mouth and obediently sucked the fingers in, working the digits in his mouth his moaning almost a purr as he sucked.

When his fingers were wet enough, Mello slid them out of his mouth, replacing them with his own lips, his tongue wet against the red-head's. Slowing his motions, he sat back on his knees, breaking contact but hooking one of Matt's legs up until it pressed against his body. His fingers massaged the ring of muscle resisting his invasion. He was impatiently aroused.

Matt missed his master's fingers in his mouth, but was appeased with the introduction of Mello's tongue instead. He wasn't stupid, but he also wasn't thinking, so the sensation of the blonde's fingers against his hole was a sudden unexpected shock. He made a noise of complaint as Mello broke the contact between them, watching him with the vaguest flicker of uncertainty as Mello felt around him. He caught his breath and tried to relax his body for his master's fingers.

Mello pressed one finger forward, pushing just past the ring of muscle. "Relax," he told Matt, "I know what I'm doing."

Matt's breath caught as Mello's finger breached his entrance; more than a little uncomfortable, but he trusted his master. He clutched Mello where he could and tried to concentrate on something else.

"I know…I trust you master" he whispered.

Mello could hear Matt's nervousness in his voice, and caught his own bottom lip in his teeth, thinking. He didn't want to hurt him, and his apprehension was already making things tough... he was clenched around the blonde's finger, and it wasn't even halfway in.

Pulling his finger out slowly, so as not to alarm his slave, Mello got up off the bed. Grabbing Matt's goggles, he removed them gently, kissing his scarred eyelids and guided one of the red-head's hands to the slave's erection.

"Hold that thought," he said as he sauntered over to a table on the other side of the bed.

Matt half sat up as Mello pulled his finger out of him, wondering where his master was going, and right then, too. He relaxed, still puzzled, as Mello kissed his eyelids and then giggled as Mello told him to hold his cock. With the prince away from him, Matt decided why not, and he sighed and fell back down and slowly—very slowly—moved his hand over his cock.

Mello wrenched open a drawer and grabbed two things out of it- a condom and a packet of lube. His knees sinking back on the bed but only this time behind Matt, Mello watched for a moment as his slave touched himself. He had to admit it was sexy. Matt was naked and splayed and stroking his cock, and God, but it was doing things to Mello's control. Leaning over, Mello kissed Matt upside-down.

"Fuck, you're hot," he said, breaking away.

Matt liked the odd feeling of kissing upside down, but liked the feeling of Mello's skin against his even more. He reached up and grabbed the blonde's arm, tugging.

The prince smirked and sat back on his knees. "What if I said I just wanted to watch you? God, Matt, but you look really hot like that." Mello's eyes had darkened, overcome with lust and pinned on Matt's slim, naked body.

The slave slowed his hand to a stop, wrapped round the base of his dick, watching Mello with seriousness. "Wouldn't you rather be in me and watching me?" he asked, feeling a little... a lot bold.

Mello's heart sped up at that, the blood in his veins getting hotter. "Oh, fuck, yes," he swore as he scrambled over Matt, kissing whatever he could as he went. It wasn't graceful and it wasn't pretty, but soon Mello had the slave back in their previous position, one leg pushed up.

Matt felt shocked but not displeased by the prince's sudden burst of movement and soon back to where they'd been before, only this time, he begged. "Mello, please, please touch me, inside me, please Mel please..." his voice trailed off into mumbling whimpers.

"Fuck," Mello cursed, impatient. He sat back and fumbled with the lube packet, tearing it open quickly and coating his first two fingers. Kissing Matt's knee, he said in a rough voice, "Okay, now relax..." and he eased in a finger and wiggled it around.

Matt handled it easier than before as he was expecting it, and the lube did a lot to help. "Mmm... feels better..." he murmured disjointedly. He relaxed around the digit as much as he could.

Mello massaged for only a while with that one finger before trying another one, adding it in while he attempted to distract the red-head with a blistering kiss. He channeled all his passion into the kiss to take away from his aching cock, his hips rocking forward fitfully.

Matt took the two fingers with a bit of a twitch, pushing his body open to take it and letting himself be distracted by his master's kiss; to be honest, he didn't have to do that much work to be distracted by it.

Sucking on Matt's lower lip, Mello bit it gently before adding in a third and final finger, scissoring and widening him.

The slave mewled at more of Mello's fingers inside him, but the slow moving up to three fingers had relaxed him enough that he was soon wriggling with every twist and pushing down for more, panting for it. He suddenly had a hole inside him and needed it filled now.

Mello was getting impatient but forced himself to make sure Matt was stretched really well...he didn't want the kid in pain throughout, that was for sure. Pulling his fingers out only when he could see frustration making its way onto Matt's face, the prince leaned back, hands on his knees.

Matt whimpered and it shot straight to Mello groin and before he knew what he was even going to do, he'd ripped open the condom packet and rolled it on. He didn't even have to think about it anymore. Positioning, deciding that missionary would work for now, he thrust forward, going half-inside.

Matt clamped his legs round Mello and grabbed his shoulders, hissing as his master slid in, the first time in a long time he'd had a cock inside him. He hurt more than the fingers, further than the fingers too.

"Mello, wait for a bit, please?" he asked his master softly.

Mello complied silently, but only barely. He held himself on the heels of his palms, his thighs straining not to carry him completely forward. "You okay?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just lemme adjust..." he said, realizing Mello's restraint for him and trying to relax around the blonde faster. "You're just really big."

Mello smirk was back. "Thanks for thinking so," he replied, dipping down to suck on Matt's shoulder to distract as him began to inch his hips forward. Sweat once again dripped off Mello's nose onto Matt, and he couldn't help a laugh, his mouth splitting into a wide smile. "How you doing now?" he asked when he was fully inside.

Matt purred under Mello's mouth, and it did work. The sweat that damped their skin made everything slicker and softer and smoother... "It's better...you can move."

Mello leant down and pressed his mouth to Matt's in tandem with his lower body sliding out and back in.

Matt groaned in half pleasure-half pain. Still...

Burying his head in Matt's neck, Mello was unable to restrain himself any further, and began thrusting at a brisker pace. He kept his hand on the red-head's chest as an anchor, his other fisting the covers by Matt's head.

"God..." he ground out between clenched teeth.

Matt soon got Mello's rhythm and was pushing back at him as best he could against Mello's thrusts.

"You're tight," Mello commented, moving his head so he could see Matt's face. Rising all the way up, he arched his back. "I'm sorry, Matt, but I need this hand," he apologized as he withdrew it from the slave's chest to grip his hips. Sliding back out, he thrust forward once again, deeper, the angle different, the tightness near strangling.

Matt gave up Mello's hand, and when the prince changed the angle of his thrusts, it hurt suddenly in a new place but then—"Oh Mello, there, oh God!" A feeling that made his toes curl. Matt lost it. He wanted more of that feeling and he wanted it continuously, shoved right through his spine and into his brain.

"Fuck me Mello, right there, just there, harder, faster, come on, oh shit, yes, yes..." he babbled on, the words coming from his mouth without engaging his brain.

That mouth...those words….innocent little Matt, screaming like a common street whore. Mello was seriously beginning to wonder if this was all an evilly concocted dream. Matt was tight and hot and more than willing, so the prince grabbed his legs and pulled them over his shoulders, angling so he could thrust even deeper, harder, anything to make those words stream out of that mouth.

The new angle made the prince grind against that place inside Mat that was making his skin burn. "Oh fuck, damn, yeah, right... oh shit Mello, so deep in me, I'm gonna... I'm so close..."

Mello was fascinated by Matt, and would have done near anything he'd asked by that point. His hold on the comforter was slipping, and he instead grabbed Matt's shoulder for leverage, increasing his pace just a fragment faster, pounding as hard as he could into the boy beneath him. God...Matt was so HOT.

The pressure of Mello's hand clamped down on his shoulder, practically dragging him back into his thrusts finally sparked the slave over the edge. "Oh, fuck, Mel, I'm coming..." His orgasm crashed down on him like a tsunami.

Mello smirked, loving Matt's words, the way he looked, the way he felt. He knelt down and murmured in his ear, "Just for me?"

Matt clamped down on Mello like a vice as he came. "For you, just yours, all yours," he said fervently.

The tightness of Matt suddenly became suffocating, and Mello made a strangled noise deep in his throat as he watched his slave orgasm beneath him.

"Holy fuck!" he managed to say, catching himself on his hands before his entire body dropped on top of Matt, dark red locks mingling with blonde.

Matt moaned softly under his master's reassuring weight, his whole body humming. He took a few minutes to come back to reality and noticed that Mello was still hard inside him. "Master..." he said, his voice a little hoarse. He swallowed and tried again. "Why didn't you come? Was I bad?"

Mello shook his head, trying to catch his breath. He thrust again after a minute, shallowly, gauging Matt's reaction.

Matt drew a sharp intake of breath as Mello moved in him again. He was a little calmer now, a little less worked up, and he watched as Mello fucked into him.

The prince wanted Matt to still enjoy himself, so he began kissing along his jaw, his neck, sucking and biting as he went. One hand fumbled down his chest until his fingers found a nipple and he tweaked it, all while still moving inside of the slave. "Matt, you feel amazing," he murmured in his ear.

Matt purred and felt the heart of arousal resimmer in the pit of his stomach at Mello's caresses with his mouth and his hands and his words. He stroked back and forth over his master's back and shoulders as he moved inside him.

Mello began thrusting deeper, his abated lust returning tenfold. He molded his body to Matt's, not caring about the stickiness between them, his arms wrapping around the slave's torso as he pulled him up into a half-sitting position, moving the red-head's legs to around his waist. As Mello lifted Matt up a little, the red-head found himself in the perfect position to kiss and suck at the prince's collarbone. He took full advantage of that fact, and worked as hard between moans with his mouth and lips and teeth and tongue as he was working himself on Mello's cock.

"God, Matt," Mello moaned hard, then put him back down and slid out unexpectedly. Perching on the bed before laying out next to Matt, Mello said, "Ride me."

There was no worse feeling at that moment than Mello pulling out of him. All the pleasure and the closeness to his master suddenly went and Matt began feeling the empty sting of being without him, so when Mello told him to get back on, that's exactly what he did, with little hesitation. He straddled the prince's hips, and then carefully, slowly, sank back down onto Mello's cock, taking it all the way in. He moaned as the new position filled him deeper than before and he planted his palms flat on the prince's chest as he sat still for a few seconds.

Mello's eyelids fluttered as Matt sank down, the encompassing heat making him bite down hard on his lower lip. Once fully seated within, the blonde's arms rose up and he ran his hands through his slave's hair, smoothing it back so he could better see his face and look into those wonderful green eyes.

Matt smiled and took Mello's hand, kissing his wrist and up to his fingers. He kissed each one and then sucked on Mello's index finger before moving tentatively for the first time to test it out. He whimpered a little as this way felt a little sorer, but decided to fuck through it. It was worth it to look down at his master as he did.

Matt nipped Mello's finger then moved it from his mouth, putting that hand back down on the blonde's chest.

Mello let the red-head do what he wanted, concentrating on not just shoving him down on his cock and fucking him senseless. He thought it would have been easier on Matt to set the pace himself but now he was having second thoughts.

Matt's muscles eventually gave in and relaxed around his master's cock in him as he moved, so he started to speed the pace up a little. He lifted himself further off every time and then let himself drop back down.

He came almost all the way off and then sat back down heavily and it pushed a short sharp noise from his throat. He looked down at Mello. "Is this okay?" the red-head asked, needing to know.

Mello's only response was to lift one side of his mouth in a smirk and say, "Fucking beautiful." through the heat coursing his body. Matt was milking him, that hot little ass riding him. It was, in a word, incredible.

His hands moved up Matt's body of their own volition, smoothing up his sides, moving down his stomach, dipping further and further until they reached the one place Mello had really yet to touch Matt. He started out slow and ran one finger up the underside of Matt's cock.

Matt flushed with pleasure hearing Mello say that and worked even harder to get his master get off with his body. He'd been fairly silent up to the point where Mello started touching him, and he made little noises of appreciation for that. He watched his master's hand move down until it hit his cock and his head fell back on his shoulders as he moaned.

"Oh, yeah..." the word stretched like toffee. "God Mello..." Matt bounced a little harder on his master's dick, his muscles tightening as Mello stroked him. "You feel so good touching me... you feel even better inside me... mmm." He stopped bouncing and ground his hips down on Mello's dick instead, trying to find that place.

Mello's hand sped up to meet Matt's pace, but as he stalled and began squirming, he took the opportunity to lick his hand and fist the slave more firmly. "Matt" he ground out, "move for me!"

Matt immediately moved again, pushing up into Mello's fist and back down to slam Mello's dick back inside him. "Fuck me back, Mello," he said breathlessly, forgetting himself. "C'mon take me back, don't make me do all the work..."

"Fuck you back, huh?" Mello smirked as he took his hand off of Matt's cock and relocated them both to his hips. "Want me to fuck you? Tired of all the work? I can do that..." With that, he gripped the slave's hips hard, shoving him down onto his cock harshly as he bucked up into him.

Matt yelped when Mello suddenly pulled him down, but it was just what he needed and in the next breath he was howling. "Oh God yes, take me, just like that, take me hard, fuck me."

Hips snapped and bucked and hands held fast, fingertips leaving obvious bruises but at this point, Mello was beyond comprehension. Matt's words were his fuel, his ass swallowing him his focus, and his body was his release... he was so close, just a little more. Mello was in heaven.

Matt swearing and cursing, and the dirtiest things came out of his mouth without him even knowing as he tilted back a little and Mello's cock kept glancing off that place inside him. With Mello's hands on his hips, he moved his own hand to his cock and began jacking himself off in time to the prince's thrusts.

"Fuck," Mello swore in time to his thrusts, his hips straining as he shoved himself over and over and over inside of his slave. The sight of Matt's hand pumping himself, the feel of him hot and tight around his cock, the sounds and everything else—it was all too much, and soon Mello was over the edge. "I'm gonna come," he growled/moaned.

"Yes," Matt moaned as he felt himself get close once again. He was waiting to feel Mello shoot inside him...

With a wash of emotion that stained his cheeks red and had him crying out long and loud, Mello jerked Matt's hips down to him one last time, his back bowed, and came—hard. With his head thrown back, his eyes closed tight, and his mouth open, his body shuddering, Mello orgasmed as if he'd never experienced one before. And to be truthful, one of this magnitude—he hadn't.

The noise Mello made when he came was amazing. Matt whimpered as he was slammed down, felt his master's cock twitching inside him and looked as Mello tensed before him as he came. He fisted his cock once, twice, and came again for the second time today, biting his lip a little too hard as he did.

Collapsing back, Mello fought for breath, his chest heaving, his hands suddenly gentle instead of harsh as they rubbed along Matt's hips, soothing the bruises he'd placed there.

"Oh my god, Matt," he said "that was fucking amazing."

Matt leant over Mello, his forehead on his master's shoulder, unable to say anything as he caught his breath fast. His fingers stroked slowly over Mello's arms though, letting him know he'd heard.

"Mmm, speechless?" Mello teased after a long moment, his arms coming around Matt to hold him close to him, yet another thing that felt alien yet perfect. He'd never wanted the slave before, yet for some reason he suddenly didn't want Matt to leave him.

**Okay I edited this chapter since reviewer explained that the name Reilly popped up every once in a while. This is because when I originally wrote this scene it was much longer and made for an original my friend was writing Reilly was one of the main characters, but she dropped the story and allowed me to keep the scene.**

**I have never and will never take someone elses work.**

**As always reviews make me happy. Till next chapter.**


	7. The Once and Future King

**The Once and Future King**

* * *

><p><strong>No smut in this one guys, not even fluff.<strong>

* * *

><p>When Matt woke the next morning Mello was watching him. He blushed under the prince's piercing blue gaze and Mello's lips twitched into a smirk.<p>

"You look like a cat when you sleep." Mello said before snapping off a piece of chocolate with his teeth.

"I do…?" Matt said hesitantly, voice soft with sleep. Well softer than it normally was.

"Like a content little cat." There was a hint of pride in Mello's voice and his next words confirmed it. "I'm sure I had something to do with that. That and the fact that you've slept till noon."

If possible, Matt's blush grew until his whole face felt hot. Mello's smirk grew.

"You blush a lot, especially considering some of the things you said last night." The prince continued and Matt's eyes grew wide before a look of mortification covered his face.

Mello laughed. It was the first time Matt had ever heard Mello give a real laugh and it made his stomach flutter before he batted the feeling away.

Slave's didn't have feelings. They made their master's happy, nothing else.

"I'll go get your lunch, your highness." Matt said and got up to get dressed. Mello frowned and wrapped an arm around his slaves waist to pull him back to the bed.

Matt yelped as his world suddenly tilted and he found himself beneath a very naked Mello.

"You're running away." Mello commented.

The slave shook his head but didn't deny it out loud.

"Yes you are. What's wrong?"

Another shake of the head. "Please…"

Mello's eyed grew cold, annoyance glinting in their depths. "Fine go." He said and went to get dressed. The closet door shut with a slam and Matt flinched at the noise.

* * *

><p>Two more dots had been added to the board. For once L had a case that he couldn't wrap his mind around. Things had jumped out of pattern so drastically that it left his mind scrabbling to connect the dots. However the only thing to connect the dots was the number thirteen.<p>

Mariah Jevonick killed in her home on 13th Avenue.

Mickey Jast killed in his apartment on floor thirteen of his building.

Jessica Maxwell also killed in her home; 1013 Sunflower Road.

And finally Sarah and Mihael Kheel the first found dead in the king's rooms with a birthday card signed by the number thirteen.

So thirteen was the key, but that didn't change the fact that he needed a name. Names had letters not numbers. Numbers. Letters. The number thirteen. Thirteen. A Letter. A letter….

"B." L breathed before jumping up and walking to the clear part of the board. Picking up a dry erase marking, he hurriedly wrote the number thirteen then a capitol B beside it. Near looked at them curiously.

"Near does this look like a B to you?" L said pointing to the thirteen. It was always good to have an outside opinion. Near tilted his head a couple of degrees to the side and contemplated the two scribbles.

"They're a little hastily drawn, but yes they do look alike." Near commented dryly. "However what is your point?"

"Good now give me a second to explain." It appeared L hadn't heard Nears last sentence. "So far all we have to identify the killer is the thirteen."

"Which could be a coincidence." Near pointed out, not really disagreeing but feeling that it was necessary to point out all angles.

"I don't believe in coincidence's Near." L said hastily, not enjoying the interruption.

"Neither do I." Near replied. L looked at him sharply. "Continue."

L sighed. "Alright so we have a thirteen but that doesn't help us with finding the murderer. He's a person, people have names, and names are made up of letters. So I was thinking about thirteen and letter and thought B looks like thirteen."

Near nodded. "Yes but what if the thirteen is referring to the number of letters. Then the thirteen would mean M since M is the thirteenth letter in the alphabet. There was also an M on the card and each of the victims had a name beginning with M."

"You're right." L said. "Except, not all the victims had an M in their names. The king did since his first name was Mihael but not Queen Sarah."

"Maybe he killed here because she was a witness." Near said.

"He could have just waited until the king was alone." L said once he was back in rolling chair.

"Then we are just grabbing at threads while the killer wins. I don't like losing." Near picked up a dart and threw it at the card tack to the cork part of the board. For once the dart stayed in place.

* * *

><p>Mello looked out the window of his father's—no his—office and at the city. It seemed as if every candle in the royal city and beyond had been lit in the passing of the king. In the main square the Phoenix was ablaze, wings of flame stretching into the sky while the oil pool at its base burned.<p>

Today was his parent's funeral and yet he wasn't crying. Mello didn't cry. Red and gold banners were hanging throughout the city from every window and archway. The palace torches had been lit and as the sun burned from the sky Mello got ready to lead the funeral procession.

Fixing the gold ringlet atop his head he looked over at Matt who was sitting cross-legged on the bed playing on a PSP. Mello grabbed it from his hand and switched off the power.

"Come on Matt we have a funeral to attend to." Mello said before handing back the game and walking from the room. Matt placed the game on the bed and followed out into the main hall.

Matt's job was to get Mello ready which including fastening his cloack and straitening his ringlet crown. Once the prince was completely ready Matt took his place with the rest of the royal servants and found himself next to the man that attended L.

The palace doors opened and Mello lifted his head to look out over all the people in the courtyard and beyond. Holding a large red and gold candle in both hands he led the way down the steps and to the Phoenix.

A woman dressed red ceremonial robes lit the candle and bowed before moving on to light L, Near, and Naomi's candles as well.

"I am sorry for your loss my prince." She said softly.

Mello kept his eyes forward. "As am I, Wedy."

He continued through the main street of the city, the funeral procession following silently. After the royal family, the coffins were carried, six men for each of the two coffins, then the royal servants. After them came the nobles and their servants, then the rest of the castle staff, before finally the city-goers joined in the back. Every person held a candle, colors varying between red and gold, and from above it looked as if a giant snake of flame was winding through the city.

Once they reached the royal cemetery, torches were lit to provide light as the sun finally disappeared. The coffins were placed a newly built crypt and Mello locked the door with a large key that had been hanging from his neck before placing his candle in front of the door.

Standing on the top step in front of the crypt, Mello looked at his people.

"Another Sun has set in our kingdom and with it another king has been laid to rest. In a week's time another sun will rise and a new king will take the throne. Tonight we will hold tribute for our fallen monarchs and remember them with fondness and loyalty. It is such loyalty and fondness, the same that you have given my father, that I wish to now earn from you as his heir and your future king."

As he finished his speech Mello bowed to his people as a sign of respect. The snake of flame rippled as the people bowed to their future king as well. Mello let a small smile come to his lips as he stepped down, golden cloak flowing behind him, and made his way through the parting crowd and back to the palace.

L and his sibling also placed their candles on the steps beside Mello's with a bow before following in the future king's steps.

* * *

><p>B stepped up to the crypt and placed a blood red candle on the steps amongst all the others, his eyes glowing crimson in the flames. His lover did the same.<p>

"Well Mihael, you had a nice reign. Now it's your son's turn. Hopefully he doesn't make the same mistakes as you. You made many enemies in the war with the Shinigami, Mihael and now that mistake has cost you your life." Beyond smirked

"Hopefully it doesn't cost you your son's as well." He said softly before leaving, his black cloak fluttering around him and his lover at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want Mello and Matt to fight! My muse is evil. Evil I tell you! As always review are loved and you will receive a brownie. Seriously they are like drugs to me!<strong>


	8. Memories of Linda

**It's been a while, has it not? I have something to announce before I move on with the story.**

**I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-D-E-A-T-H-N-O-T-E**

**That is all!**

* * *

><p>"Where'd you get the goggles?" The question came from nowhere really. It popped into the air of the almost silent room, the only other sound being the beeps of Matt game and the snap of Mello's chocolate.<p>

Matt's fingers froze, unsure of the question's purpose. Mello stayed silent, not even looking at his slave as he lay out on the bed, the cross of the rosary lying against his stomach. Moment's passed and the snap of the candy bar filled the air along with the tune of Mario dying.

Mello didn't repeat his question.

"My last master gave them to me as a gift." The sound of the slave's voice floated into the air before the rustle of sheets as Mello rolled over to look at the top of Matt head. The slave was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

He flicked the red-haired head and Matt leaned forward over his PSP, making Mello chuckle. "What were they like?"

"Who?" Matt paused his game.

"You last master. What were they like?" Mello asked, rolling his eyes.

"H-her name was Linda. She gave me my goggles because she said that someone as cute as me shouldn't have such ugly scars. I was a gift for her eleventh birthday." If Mello had been facing the red-head he would have seen the fond smile come to his slave's lips. "She was the nicest master I had…but she died. Her parents blamed me for her death. They said that I was full of sin and had…corrupted their d-daughter. So they th-threw me out on the streets."

"But I thought…?" Mello said. Slaves found on the streets were punished by whoever found them. Until they were sold, their punishment would continue daily. Until they were good enough to garner a master. Mello felt bile rise as well as anger. His finger tightened around the chocolate until it snapped.

"L found me in a slave market and bought me so I could be your birthday gift too." Matt said in little over a whisper. Despite the rage simmering in Mello's gut, but for once the prince didn't lash out immediately. Instead he got up slowly from the bed and made his way to the door.

"Thank you for telling me." He told the red-head before the door shut behind him with a sharp click.

* * *

><p>L looked up from his laptop as his bedroom door slammed open to permit a furious Mello. He barely had time to set the laptop away in safety before Mello grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake the life out of the detective, the older brother's head snapping back and forth with the force of Mello's actions. It would have been funny if not for the fire burning in Mello's cerulean eyes.<p>

"Free him." Shake, shake, shake.

L pried Mello's fingers out of his shoulders and rubbed the bruising skin there. "Calm down Mello. Who are you referring to?"

Mello took a step back but glowered at his brother, arms crossed over his chest.

"L, you fucker, don't play stupid, free Matt. Now!"

L stopped rubbing his shoulder and looked at Mello for a moment. "I can't."

"Of course you can! You're royal regent until my coronation for fuck's sake." Mello yelled and L sighed.

"Please refrain from cussing and allow me to explain. I did a little research into Matt's background after I bought him and under his circumstance's he can't be freed until two years from now. No matter what. He's an indebted servant, as he has been since he was six. His parents had debts that they couldn't pay and when they died he was sold to make up for it."

"I don't care. I'm the future king, my word is law." Mello snapped and L just shook his head.

"Yes but so was father's. Matt's parents owed money to the crown. Why? I could find out but they owed a large debt, which Matt has almost paid off. Two more years and he's free, until then there's nothing you or I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>I give you full permission to stab me with a rusty spork. This chapter is so short I'm ashamed, but it just fit in with what I want to write next so we're stuck with segregation.<strong>


	9. Tears of a Slave

**Fluff ahead! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tears of a Slave<strong>

* * *

><p>BB smiled at the four Shinigami in front of him and bowed low. "My Lords; it is a pleasure to be in your presence after such a long time."<p>

Ryuk grinned, his sharp teeth flashing. "It's nice being back in the human world. Lot's more fun, kid."

Beyond kept his smile in place. "Indeed. If you'd follow me to the dining room, we can discuss our plans over a meal. I took the liberty of ordering fresh fruit for you. Apples especially."

Ryuk laughed and drifted behind the human his wings flapping every so often. Rem, followed along with Gelus and Sidoh in tow.

Once they were all seated BB scooped a glob of jam off his plate and ate the preserves, licking the spoon clean afterwards. Rem made a slightly disgusted face.

"Where is your lover tonight, my Lord?" Sidoh asked, craning his head around to catch any glimpse of the red head. B pressed his now clean spoon to his lips and looked Sidoh straight in the eyes.

"He will not be joining us tonight, fortunately." The lord said before turning to Rem as the unanimously appointed responsible party. "The king is dead and in a week's time his son will take the throne."

"And his mate?" Rem asked, while biting into a grape. Unlike Ryuk, who was currently shoving apples down his throat, Rem ate at an unhurried pace. She may not have tasted human food in over thirty years but she still had enough dignity to not act like a pig.

"Matt, I assure you, is not a threat." Beyond informed her.

Rem didn't comment. "And what of your mate Lord Beyond? Surely this will be hard for him."

"My lover will not get in the way. He knows better than to interrupt my plans." Beyond said in a warning tone.

"Yes, yes of course." Rem nullified.

Ryuk chuckled. "He is intimidating Remmy, you have to admit. Mmm, these apples are so good."

Rem spared her friend a brief glance. "If your plan fails Beyond, the King will be furious."

"Yes, as I'm well aware. This plan will not fail but to keep things running smoothly I will need your full cooperation. If everything goes according to schedule your kind will be restored you positions among the human world. As you should be."

"Assuming it will work." Sidoh commented, while eating a muffin, crumbs flying in different directions as his insect like teeth tore at the pastry.

BB merely looked upon his guest with a genuinely fond smile. It was nice to be among his "kind" again.

* * *

><p>Matt was playing yet another game when Mello came back to the room and for once the blonde prince found Matt's single concentration on the stupid console beyond annoying.<p>

"Do you ever stop playing games?" he asked, well yelled, causing Matt to drop the remote in shock. Mello snorted. "You're almost as bad as Near and his fucking toys."

Grabbing Matt's leash, Mello pulled Matt to his feet and toward the bed. Letting go of the leash, Mello tangled his fingers in Matt's hair and kissed him.

There was nothing gentle about the kiss. It was possessive and full of want. Just like Mello. He wanted Matt so bad it hurt. Breaking the kiss, Mello trailed kisses down the red-head's neck before latching onto the curve where his shoulder met his neck, sucking harshly as Matt let out a whimper.

Grabbing the slave's hips he pushed there crotches together, causing both of them to groan.

"Matt, I'm sorry." Mello breathed against the slave's neck and the slave's eyes widened. Mello placed a soft kiss over the love bite that was now forming on the red-head's pale neck.

"…W-why?" Matt asked, looking up at the decorated ceiling.

"I can't free you." Mello said and pushed himself up on his elbows as Matt went still. Reaching up, the blonde pulled away the googles and looked into Matt's eyes. They were sparkling with unshed tears and for the first time in a long time Mello wanted to hold someone. To give them comfort.

"I asked L, but he said that I can't free you. He said that you were indebted to the crown for two more years before your sentence ended. I can't do anything, even when I'm king." For once the blonde felt helpless and it made his blood boil, sharp spike of anger shooting through his veins. He truly wanted to help someone other than himself but he couldn't.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Matt whispered as tears fell from his eyes. Mello brushed them away, the clear droplets collecting on his fingertips.

After a long silence Matt tears trailed off, leaving his eyes and nose red. For some reason Mello found it absurdly cute.

"Why were your parents indebted to the crown?" Mello asked, finally breaking the still air.

"They borrowed money from you're the kingdom treasury and signed a contract that they would pay extra on taxes until the loan was paid in full. They wanted to open a bookstore but it shut down after a while. There wasn't enough business and they kept getting robbed. So when taxes came around they paid what they could with father getting a job cook and mother as a seamstress. Since the loan never got paid off, each year more debt would add onto it and after my parents' death everything was sold. However they owed too much so was sold.

Mello listened intently and strangely enough Matt's voice never wavered as he told the tale of how he lost his parents and his freedom. The blonde took this as a sign that the slave was starting to trust him more and the thought made the prince smile.

Leaning down again he kissed Matt softly on the lips before wrapping his arms around the slave's slim waist.

"When you sentence is up, I'll free you. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people Next chapter will be the coronation probably. It also might be the last chapter besides an epilogue. Also I need to know if you guys would be interested in a story about Matt's time with Linda. If so let me know. <strong>

**As always Reviews are appreciated and as you may have notice my muse is a review whore. He love's them more that Mello loves chocolate. **

**So Review!**


	10. Beyond Birthday

**Wow I didn't know people actually read my A/N's. So after giving it some thought I've decided that this story will last a couple more chapters. How many, I don't exactly know.**

**This chapter is full of Beyond's memories but read it anyways because it might shed some light on a couple key points.**

* * *

><p><strong>I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-D-E-A-T-H-N-O-T-E<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Birthday<strong>

* * *

><p><em>BB sat up in the bed, gasps escaping him before turning into silent sobs that grew in volume until he was practically screaming. The twelve year old didn't know what these nightmares were about but every couple of days since the week surrounding his fifth birthday he would wake up like this, shivering and sobbing. <em>

_It only seemed to set him apart from his family more, as if his blood-red eyes didn't do that enough. It was sad to the boy that he knew the day of death for every person he loved._

_He remembered when he told his nurse that she was going to die at the end of the week. At five he hadn't realized that what he had said was terrible and was thoroughly confused when the woman quit. He had told her so that she would be prepared, would be careful. He hadn't known that there was no way to _not_ die. _

_She died at the end of the week and at that time his family started to shun him. When Beyond and his twin brother Lawliet were nine their mother gave birth to a boy that she named Nate. At first Beyond loved his baby brother, but by the time he was eleven the white haired little boy had become the center of his families' attention. _

_His parents, his older sister Misora, and even his twin turned their backs on him. Beyond soon realized that he was an outcast, a freak. _

_Once he tried to scratch out his eyes, these terrible things that scared his loved ones away, but his mother stopped him. She grabbed his hands and kissed his fingertips before holding him as he sobbed into her shoulder. _

"_Beyond, shhh it's okay. I'm here, I'm always here. Don't cry, sweet heart." She told him, softly stroking his hair. _

"_Everyone hates me. I'm a freak." He whispered into her shirt and a sad smile graced her face as her eyes brimmed with tears for her son._

"_BB, dear, you are not a freak. You are my son and always will be my son. I'll always love you no matter what. I'll always be here for you, I promise."_

_But Beyond knew that she couldn't keep her promise. The evidence was floating above her head in the form of numbers. _

_She died during child birth a month after his twelfth birthday, the baby choking on its own umbilical cord. Beyond sat on his bed and rocked himself back and forth the day of her death, covering his ears to block out her screams. _

_The only person that loved him was dead. _

_Two months after that the war with the Shinigami started. For a long time people died before their numbers indicated, until finally the gods of death were driven from the human world. _

_His father, one of the kings few friends, also died in the war. _

_The king took in his friend's children as his wards, all except the raven haired boy with the eyes of a Shinigami. _

_Beyond became the master of his family's manor at thirteen and watched from a distance as his brothers and sister were raised as royalty._

_The siblings all but forgot about their brother, Nate never having many memories of him to begin with. He soon became Lord Beyond to them, or simply BB. _

_They were renamed soon after their adoption. Misora became Naomi, Nate became Near, and Lawliet, L._

_L, his twin, hurt BB the most since the he never once acknowledged Beyond as his brother after their mother's death._

_As if it was the boys fault that she had died. _

_Maybe it was. Maybe it was his fault that everyone he loved either left or died. Maybe the Eyes were a curse, but then what had he done to deserve them?_

_The only person that seemed to notice him beyond his title was a red-haired boy named Mail. _

_Once as the young lord sat in the royal gardens, after a failed attempt to visit his siblings, the red-head found him and offered him the rest of his jam covered biscuit. Beyond soon came to love strawberry jam and the boy that showed him kindness. _

_He came to love Mail as a friend and as more but soon the red-head was also taken from him as well. But this time by the prince. _

_Mello found the young lord an oddity, much like everyone else, and would never miss an opportunity to remind the red-eyed boy just how much of a misfit he was. _

_At first Mail disliked Mello as much as Beyond for the prince's hurtful words but grew fond of the prince. They became friend and soon lover's, Beyond all but forgotten once again._

_He was alone again. _

_Years passed and Beyond became cold and distant, soon learning how to manipulate people however he liked. He was smart and used his skills to get what he wanted. Just as his family forgot about him he ceased to consider them as family. _

_In fact he learned to regard everyone as the same. Just another pawn, just another fly caught in his web, just another tool for him to use. _

_He enjoyed how he could control people. He thrived off their fear _of him_. And soon he fulfilled his image as the cursed boy who brought death to all he chose. _

_Still, at times, he felt the urge to cry; to scream at the injustice of his fate. _

_Why him? Why not curse L? Why not his twin? Why not his sister, the firstborn? Wasn't that how curses went? Why not his youngest brother, why not Nate? Why was he the one shunned, feared, and abandoned?_

_What had he done?_

_For a long time he hated the Shinigami for what they stood for, for what their Eyes had cost him. But BB soon grew to learn that they were much like him through the stories he read and heard. They were feared for their differences and on his eighteenth birthday he vowed to bring them back to the human world._

_He would return power to his kind._

_He would show his _family _what it was like to lose everything they cared about. He would show Mello what it felt like to have the people he loved stolen away from him. _

_However he knew that he would never be happy. _

_He had lost too much._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this depressed any of you. I just wanted to explain Beyond Birthday's actions in the story so far. If you're confused feel free to let me know and I'll explain.<strong>

**Next chapter will be getting back to the modern story. **

**As always, Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Crazy

**I'm horrible at updating I know! My classes have started though so busy busy busy! **

**Guess what guys? Guess, guess, GUESS! "Fire of the Sun" has over 50 reviews. That's like half of a hundred. While it may not be much in some people's eyes I almost started dancing for joy. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank all my reviewers here! Thank so much. I know I say thank you to you guys/gals a lot but hey I owe it to you. **

**Anyways, onwards and storywards.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we have to do this?" Ryuk asked, his voice snapping into the silence.<p>

"Quiet you fool!" Rem hissed, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"It is fine." Beyond said quietly as he methodically arranged more small white cubes. Rem eyed what he was building before turning her gaze to the figure in the bed.

"Rem please keep him asleep for a little while longer, Iam almost done. And Ryuk," Shinigami eyes met as Beyond looked the god of death directing in the eyes. "Do not question my methods. Everything has a purpose, a reason to unfold. Don't forget that."

Ryuk was the first to look away. BB put the last cube in place and stood gracefully.

"Rem you can release him now." He said as he slipped through the window. Ryuk and Rem followed suit after the female death god released the boy from her influence.

Pale eyelids fluttered open jyst as the curtains settled.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the alarms that woke L up. It was the screams, the horrified, broken screams. It was Near screaming at the top of his lungs, voice raw from making a noise that it had never produced before. Near didn't scream, he didn't yell, he didn't even shout, yet he was screaming at the top of his lungs now.<p>

Then the alarms went off, adding their own wailing to the noise. L was already at his door by the time they sounded. Running from his room, he made his way to his brother's room and opened the door just as Near lost his voice and slumped against the side of his bed.

L eyes were locked on his little brother taking in the blood splattered white pajamas and the dishelved hair. Tremors shook the albino as he let out silent sobs.

The detective had never seen Near express such emotion. Not once in his whole sixteen years of living.

He stepped forward into the room but stopped as Near whimpered. Looking down L found the reason. He had stepped on a wire that was connected to his brother. It wrapped around his neck, the sharp steel digging into the pale column.

"She's gone L…" came a soft murmur. At first L didn't understand until he noticed that Near was clutching onto a person. His servant, her uniform stained in blood, and her glasses askew on her nose.

Near's hands were covered in blood also, clutching at his servants uniform.

"I asked her to stay…and she did…now she's gone." A giggle escaped the boy's lips. "I asked her to stay and she did, but didn't. It's ironic L, she's gone when she should have stayed." The albino's horrified, and horrifying, giggles continued until he was laughing hysterically, his fingers tangled in his servant's apron.

"You find it ironic don't you L? Tell me I'm not…crazy…? Am I? Am I _crazy_ L?" Near asked while looking at him with glazed steel colored eyes.

L shook his head and walked toward his little brother. He made sure not to touch the wire. "No you're not crazy." He told Near softly as he loosened the metal noose. Near gasped when he was free of the trap, but didn't move away from his servant's corpse.

Because that was what she was. A corpse. A dead, non-breathing, unliving body. A body that he was clutching like it was a life ring in the middle of the ocean.

"Near, I need you to let go, you're obscuring evidence." L told him.

That got a reaction. Near's eyes flashed before returning to their normal intense yet dull dark gray.

"Evidence? Of course." He said and let his servant go. He sat cross-legged on his bed and surveyed the condition of his room.

Nothing was out of place except for the body and his dice. The die were arranged in a pattern directly at the foot of the bed, placed perfectly to form a number/letter.

The dice formed a capital B, but a striped of dominoes devided the letter changing it into the number 13.

"Thirteen." He murmured at the same time L said, "B."

* * *

><p><strong>So short! But inspiration struck then burned out. I don't know what's wrong, I just can't see to get my thoughts together on paper. It's frustrating, believe it! (lol Naruto)<strong>

**Review; the blue button like being poked. It's a masochist!**

**Non-relevant story: I read a story where the author refused to update until she got ten review per chapter. She got them too, so I'm impressed. **


	12. Love of the Loveless

**I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-D-E-A-T-H-N-O-T-E**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 I think…Enjoy! (And yes I know it's short!)<strong>

* * *

><p>L was mad, no, L was furious.<p>

Despite his brilliant mind Near was still in shock from what had happened. He had ceased talking, or responding in general, after the discovery of the B/13, constructed of dice, in his room. He had just clutched his toy robot to his chest and sat on his bed, seemingly unbothered by the fact he was covered in drying blood. He either hadn't noticed or didn't care.

Near, albeit much of the horrors he had witnessed while working with L on various cases had never been affected so mush and so deep by anything. Oh course none of the cases had ever touched a personal part of the albino's like this one had.

His servant had watched over Near since the day they had come to the palace, becoming a stable and somewhat close friend to the boy. It was a, to put it in extreme, tragedy to the albino. However considering his emotional non-attachment to most aspects of life it was more of a loss than a tragedy.

Near's first loss of a loved one, taking out of account the death of his mother, which he did, not having known her for long. And even considering all of this, Near didn't seem to react.

L was used to his brother's apathy but this was different. It wasn't apathy, it was nothingness. A lack of comprehension to his surroundings. L didn't like it.

However he had to keep Near from going from going further into shock.

First things first, sugar. It would get the boy's mind working and help him compartmentalize his situation. So L stuck a lollipop in his brother's mouth and wrapped a blanket around his small frame. That was the second thing; keep him warm.

When the guards arrived, L ordered them to remain outside the room so as not to obscure any evidence. The B/13 was the first. The second was the body, the servant, Jeanette Machintocsh.

Mariah Jevonick, Mickey Jast, Jessica Maxwell, the king and queen, and now Jeanette Machintocsh. That was when a thought struck the raven haired genius. The king's full name was Mihael Julius Kheel. MJK, MJ. The pattern wasn't broken after all, just tilted, shifted to encompass a new aspect.

Another red dot was added to the bored and L lost his partner in the investigation. Two birds with one stone, as the saying went. The man was reluctant to let Near continue with the enquiry considering hos now personal involvement. So he pulled the albino off the case.

Which left him working alone, and what felt like two steps behind the killer.

* * *

><p>Beyond stroked wine colored hair as his lover sighed, breath tickling the side of his neck.<p>

"You were gone late." The red-head commented to which Beyond nodded. "Did you kill her?" Another nod.

Beyond was never this way around anyone else, only his lover. The person that held his heart and, if he truly had one, soul.

"I did exactly as you asked. The boy's still alive and the girl is dead. Near will be off the case considering L would want his safety more than catching the killer."

BB wasn't submissive, not to anyone. He was complacent. That was the mood that engulfed him when he was with the fiery red-head that he…shared feeling for. Not love, the murderer didn't believe in love. He believed in feeling and that was what he shared with this sole person.

"Thank you. I know you don't have to do what you do to make me happy so I appreciate the sacrifices you've made for me. I truly do." The red-head placed a chaste kiss on Beyond's shoulder before looking up into sleepy red eyes.

Sacrifice. Yes, Beyond could sacrifice for his lover. He could do what he had done and so much more to make the other happy. It would be returning the favor really, since the red-head made him happy. For once in his life he was content, happy, and indebted toward another human being. Not counting his mother that is.

"I love you Beyond. You may not be able to feel the same but I do love you." His lover said calling to mind something his mother had told the lord long ago. _I love you, sweetheart, you may feel as if no one else does, but I always will. Never forget that I love you._

His fingers paused in their stoking for a second before resuming, dark red strands slipping through his fingers like silk.

"I don't know what love is, Mail. I've forgotten what it felt like to love and be loved back. You say you love me but what is love. I have feelings. Like contentment, empathy, lust, even fondness, but how do I know when what I'm feeling is love? How do you know?"

Mail sat up and looked at his love. "Love doesn't have a definition. You can never know when you're feeling it but somehow there is an instinct that alerts you to its presence. It's an ache in your heart when someone leaves or a happiness that floods you when they return. A tugging feeling in your gut when they're close and a light feeling when you're together. It is so many things and yet there is no correct way to describe it while portraying it perfectly. It's not perfect or imperfect, gentle or forceful, heavy or light, black or white, there or non-existent. It's an instinct and a form of knowledge, an art and an awareness, a basic feeling and yet it overrides every other.

"Love just _is_, and well, it exist in everyone, in everyting, even you."

Beyond looked down into his lovers dark blue eyes, a faint frown on his brow. "Then I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww fluff. The tuft of teeth rotting sweetness that has suddenly infected my writing. And with BB too! Sorry for the long update and short chapter. I hope this one enlightened you all to a few important points. I'm sure you have question and comments, such as "I knew it!" <strong>

**So leave a review please and give me your thoughts. **

**What do you think of Mail?**


	13. Forgotten Friend

**Hey you! Yep, guess who's back? Me and my laptop, oh yeah!**

_Italics _= flashbacks form when BB and Mail were children.

**A nice song to listen to for this chapter is 'Breathe Me' by Sia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten Friend.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mail pulled Beyond into a short chaste kiss before raising his hands to jet black locks. Stroking hair out of his lover's pale face, he place a soft kiss over each of his eyes before pulling off the blood stained white shirt.<p>

Beyond was silent, thinking of the woman he had just killed. Megan Jones died at twenty three. Heart attack along with multiple stab wounds to her torso and stomach. On her shirt was a large B the line of which was black, creating a 13 as well.

Taking blood stained hands in his own burned ones, he kissed the fingertips and led BB to the bathroom, continuing to undress the preoccupied murderer.

"Is it worth it?" Pale lips murmered and Mail frowned.

"Of course." He said gently but inside he was growing anxious. If BB baxked out now all their work was for nothing. All the time spent. "Do you want all the loves sacrificed to be for nothing?" Still gentle, consoling, comforting.

"Maybe they're right. Maybe I am a…freak. I'm a murderer."

Mail grabbed BB chin and raised his head to look him in the eyes. "You are not a murderer; they're day of death was set on the day you killed them. If they were going to die anyways, is it murder?" Tears glistened in dark blue eyes. "Don't listen to them, they don't know the real you. Not like I do."

Pushing BB into the hot shower he closed the bathroom door and walked to the balcony, laying a hand on the chilled glass.

Mail knew BB. He loved him and understood him like no other.

* * *

><p><em>A garden full of roses, red petals littering the pavement and softening his footsteps. A sad boy sitting on a bench. Crystal tears flowing silently down pale cheeks. A sad smile. <em>

'_Are you alright?' the red-head asked and a dark head bobbed in a silent nod. 'Then why are you crying?' _

_BB looked up at Mail with wary eyes. _He's just here to pick on you_, a voice said in his head._

'_I can't see my family.' He muttered and the red-head frowned. _

'_Why, are you blind?' Dark blue eyes stared into vermillion ones. 'You don't look blind.'_

'_I am worse than blind. My eyes scare people away.' Beyond said and felt his heart skip a beat as the re-head leaned forward to stare silently into his eyes._

_Dark blue eyes widened in mock-horror and Mail covered his eyes, pretending to moan in pain. 'Oh the horror. Oh no, I'm dying!' he cried, rolling on the ground in cliché agony._

_Surprisingly, Beyond found himself smiling and Mail sat up with a giggle. 'I like your eyes.' He said and picked up the jam covered biscuit that he had left on the bench._

_Mail ran off as his name was called. Beyond looked down at the biscuit in his hands and smiled_

* * *

><p>Mail had liked the quiet boy that people shunned. He had loved his hesitant smile and soft voice.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>I like the trees.' Beyond said as he pushed Mail back and forth on the tree. Mail snickered.<em>

'_You like the trees?' It was so ridiculous that he laughed again. _

_Beyond, ignoring his…friend's mirth, nodded. 'They don't die easily.'_

'_Yeah they do. All you got to do is cut them down.' Mail said, leaning his head back to look at BB._

'_That's killing.' Beyond frowned. 'I meant they don't die easily on their own. They continue to grow and become stronger.'_

_Mail looked up into the leaves of the tree he was swinging from. 'Oh.'_

* * *

><p>But Mail hadn't stood up for BB when his friend had needed him.<p>

He hadn't stayed because he was worried about what others would think of him being friends with the strange boy.

* * *

><p>'<em>Mello invited me to dinner.' Mail said excitedly. They were now seventeen and he was in BB's room at the manor, riffling through his friend's drawers and closet. Black, grey, white, black, black, bla—ooh red! <em>

'_And you accepted?' Beyond asked, watching from his seat on the bed as the red-head went like a tornado through his room, sending clothes and accessories flying. The red-eyed boy caught one of his skull earrings as it flew through the air. _

'_Oh course, why wouldn't I?' The red-head looked back at his friend as he pulled out a pair of…black leather pants. Raising an eyebrow at beyond he held the pants up in a questioning way._

'_Those were a gift for your birthday… And Mello's mean.' Beyond replied. He hadn't given the pants to Mail because he had felt uncomfortable. Who gave their friends pants for their birthday anyways? Plus Mail had said he hadn't wanted Beyond to give him anything._

_Mail switch his pants out, pulling the leathers on with a little bit of a struggle. _Mello likes leather,_ he thought._

'_Mello's not mean.' He paused as Beyond snorted, glaring at the raven haired boy as anger rose in his chest. 'Well not to everyone. Just you, because you're a fr—"_

_Mail froze and slapped a hand over his mouth. He felt guilt stir in his chest as Beyond visibly winced. He could've slapped himself._

'_Hey B, I didn't mean it.' He murmured trying to pull the other boy into a hug. _

'_I know, I'm fine. Go have fun with your prince.' Beyond gave him a smile and Mail smiled back. _

'_Thanks for the pants B, you're the best friend ever.'_

* * *

><p>He hadn't noticed the changes in Beyond because he wasn't there.<p>

He had forgotten Beyond, but Beyond hadn't forgotten him. He had remained the red-head's friend despite the fact that Mail had shunned him like so many others.

* * *

><p>'<em>What do you want?' Mello asked and Beyond stepped away from Mail, wary of the angry blonde. <em>

'_Mail, can I talk to you for a moment.' His voice was no longer soft but cold and calculating. Like his eyes. They were no longer a sad vermillion but a fierce scarlet._

'_I can't B, not right now…' Mail said and turned away. _

_Mello looked at Beyond over his shoulder. 'Leave him alone freak, he's not your friend.' _

_Mail heard the words but ignored how they must have made his former friend feel. If he thought about Beyond, he would feel guilty._

* * *

><p>Finally, Beyond had saved him when no one else could, had or would.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fire howled all around him and smoke choked his lungs as he stumbled through the burning theater. He couldn't find Mello and he couldn't see and his ears were ringing and—God he was going to die. <em>

_Clutching at a wall to keep himself up he made his way toward the exit only to be blocked by the body of a large man. _

_It was pathetic that his legs were too weak to hop over the mound of flesh but he couldn't. Raising a hand to his lips, he choked back a sob and coughed as acrid smoke filled his lung. _

_Once he started to cough he couldn't stop and the smoke blocked his vision, disorienting him. Everything was hot and glowing fiercely._

…_Mail. Mail! MAIL! 'Where are you?' He knew that voice. Stumbling forward he cried out as he felt his gloves caught on fire. Scraping at the material furiously to remove it he barely registered the hand gripping his arm and pulling him toward safety. _

_One the gloves were off he blinked tears from his eyes and caught sight of Beyond through the smoke. The raven haired boy was practically dragging him, coughing as smoke blocked his airways. _

_Beyond wondered if it was his day to die. He looked back at Mail and was reassured to see the numbers floating above his friend's head. At least Mail would make it out alive…_

_They stumbled from the theater; choking and gasping, tears flowing from their stinging eyes. Mail threw his arms around Beyond and hugged him, sobbing._

'_I'm so sorry B..I left and you n-n-needed me. And oh God, you saved my life!' he started to cry even harder, clinging to BB._

* * *

><p>Mail shook his head as the memories faded, the only reminders of that night were his burned hands, the fingertips blackened and scarred. Mello had gotten the theater cleared away and a café was built in its place.<p>

It was as if Mail had ceased to exist to everyone but Beyond and he liked it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter cleared up a few things. It was interesting to write. I need to get back to Mello and Matt soon though.<strong>

**Review please!**


	14. Rising Sun

**So I was reading over this story in order to get things straight in my head and reached chapter six…NONE OF YOU TOLD HOW CRAZY THAT CHAPTER WAS! I was rereading it and thinking…what the hell was I on to write that much smut? How come you didn't tell me it was crazy long and graphic? *hides blush***

* * *

><p><strong>Rising Sun<strong>

* * *

><p>As if fulfilling the words of Mello's speech, the sun had stayed hidden behing a thick layer of cloud the week leading to the prince's coronation. Red and gold banners were replaced by black as the city mourned the loss of their monarchs.<p>

Then on the day of the coronation the sun rose, no longer obscured by clouds and the vibrant colors of the kingdom returned.

A sun had set a week ago and now a new sun would rise.

Mello looked down at the redhead currently pressed against his side. Matt was breathing deep even breaths that seemed to calm the blonde normally chaotic emotions.

He had plenty reason for crazy emotions today. His coronation started an hour before noon and he barely had time to freak out. Not that he would.

Mello never freaked out. It wasn't in him. He may let his emotions run unchecked but he didn't freak. Strangely enough Near seemed to be in a worse emotional state than him right now, almost as if they had changed places.

The albino had locked himself away in a spare room since his was now the scene of a crime. He didn't eat, didn't come out, and to top it all off, he refused to speak to L.

L had pulled him off the case after all.

Now L was sad, Near was having an episode, and he was going to be crowned. But despite it all he was in peace with Matt in his arms.

Said red-head stirred, blinking open sleepy green eyes and smiling. Mello loved his smile.

It was strange how much his thoughts toward the red-head had changed over the week. He still got annoyed with the slave sometimes but that was because Matt had a nativity about certain things. However he was very good at other things. Such as sex.

Feeling heat pool in his gut at the thought, he pressed his lips to Matt's in a kiss. It was slow but seemed to express their mutual want well.

Unlike the first few times they had sex this time was slow and gentle, each giving mutual and taking in return. Matt licked and nibbled at the junction where Mello's neck met his shoulder. The slave had soon learned that this was Mello's week spot.

As if to prove his point, Mello gasped sharply before pushing into Matt with a moan. "You're driving me crazy." Mello told him as the slave licked his neck.

"Mmmm," was the incoherent reply. Matt wasn't distancing himself from Mello anymore, which in result had made Mello calmer around him. They had a sort of friendship going, if that's what you'd call it.

Even the sound of his chains clinking didn't remind Matt about his place. His place was with Mello, making his master happy. If the red-head was happy because of this then he had every right to be.

A week ago he would have been shocked that he could think such things but Mello had that effect on people. It was one of the things the slave loved about him.

* * *

><p>Matt shifted uncomfortably as Misa dressed him in a long sleeved red straight-gown. Underneath were black leggings and red boots. The outfit was in rich material that Matt found wary of wearing. But Mello had insisted.<p>

Actually the prince had ordered him to wear the outfit so he was stuck with Misa as she dressed him.

"You look great!" she squeeled as she tied a floor length velvet red cloak around his shoulders.

_I shouldn't be wearing this at all_, he thought. But instead said: "Thank you Miss Misa."

Matt did in fact look great. Dressed in the long red gown and cloak the bronze highlights in his hair stood out more.

Misa sat him down in a chair and started on his eyes (it had taken much convincing to get the goggles off) and soon the scars faded under gold powder. Small red and gold gems outlined his eyes and more gems created a fire patterns on his exposed neck below the collar.

Looking in the mirror he had to wonder if the person staring back at him was, in fact, Matt.

Light came in as Matt gaped at himself in the mirror carrying the last piece of the outfit. The brunette sat them gently on the bed before pulling Matt over.

"Misa help me with this." Light said and slipped the wings onto Matt back having Misa hold them in place so he could tie them off. They were long and made of soft feathers. On the top the wings were a deep scarlet before, as they went down, the color merged to a brilliant burning gold.

It was as if they were on fire, the wings of a Phoenix.

* * *

><p>BB tied his black cloak around his neck once again. Today was the Coronation, the day that he would restore power to the Shinigami. He felt worry niggle into his stomach and pushed the feeling away. It had been so long since he had been accepted and now that he had gotten the time to be around Rem and the other Shinigami he felt pride in what he was doing.<p>

Scarlet flame licked up the edges of his cloak and Mail had taken the liberty to dye the tips of his hair blood red. After the crowning there would be a Masquerade at the palace.

Placing a skull earring in his right ear he smiled at the person in the mirror. He was dressed in all black mostly but red was slashed throughout his outfit, such as the laces of his boots and the rose over his heart.

He turned to Mail who was dressed in much the same except the red was replaced by gold. The red-head was already wearing his mask, a gold piece that coved his eyes and framed his cheeks in long curving porcelain feathers.

Beyond placed a kiss on his lover's lips before looking into dark blue eyes. "You look beautiful." He said before leaving the room. Mail smiled and followed him.

* * *

><p>Mello paced the throne room his cloak billowing behind him like a whirling flame. Every time he turned, the flames would flare up behind him before settling down until the next turn.<p>

There wasn't a real reason for his pacing except for having to wait in the throne room until Noon. He was going to go mad but for once the prince had no say on the matter.

He was dressed in black leather with gold chains hanging from his right hip and shoulder. His cloak was designed to look like actual flame and wings adorned his back. Unlike Matt's they were much longer, the scarlet tips just brushing the floor. Most of the feathers were gold, red bleeding in at the tips, and fanned out around him. They shifted every once in a while on their own, fluttering open slightly before settling again, like a bird waiting to take flight.

It was amazing what Light could do really. They were the same wings that had been used traditionally for the last couple generations but the brunette had modified them to act as real bird wings.

As if to prove the point they opened halfway before flapping and blowing a soft wind. Mello glared at them as he had to shift his footing to keep from stumbling.

He looked up as L and Near entered the room. L was dressed in a white button down shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. Near wore much the same expect he also wore a black vest with a silver and dark purple tie.

Matt was behind them and Mello felt his breath catch.

The red-head was stunning. Striding forward he pulled Matt into a kiss before continuing his pacing. After a long moment he noticed foot-steps mimicking his and turned to face L who had barely stopped in time to not bump into him.

Large black eyes peered at him as a thumb worried at the detective's bottom lip. "Why are you pacing?"

Mello narrowed his eyes at his brother before starting to pace again. "I hate waiting."

"Hhhmmm, It is a good thing that the coronation starts soon then." The raven haired man replied as he paced alongside Mello.

Near and Matt looked on in silence.

"This is boring." Mello continued and his glare deepened as the wings gave a sharp flap in imitation of his emotions. Stupid wings.

* * *

><p>BB watched from the crowd of nobles as Mello kneeled, head bowed. L held a colden crown in his hands but had yet to place it on his head.<p>

"Do you, Mihael Julius Kheel the second, promise to uphold the laws of Aria and reign with justice and loyalty toward your people?"

Mello didn't nod but spoke in a voice loud enough for all assembled to here. "I, Mihael Kheel, promise as is said."

"Will you listen fairly to your people, judging upon fact not emotion?" Practiced words, recited, but no less binding. This was Mello's oath to his people.

"I will, for the good of my people." The prince said and L placed the crown on his head.

"I, L Lawliet, remove my position as royal regent of Aria, rulership of the kingdom is now given to the crown prince." L said before stepping back to stand to the right of Mello's throne.

Every word was carefully recorded and archived. Mello stood and bowed to his people.

_He knows his time is out! and doth provide_

_New principles of life; herbs he brings dried_

_From the hot hills, and with rich spices frames _

_A Pile shall burn, and Hatch him with his flames. _

_On this the weakling sits; salutes the Sun _

_With pleasant noise, and prays and begs for some _

_Of his own fire, that quickly may restore _

_The youth and vigor, which he had before._

_Whom soon as Phoebus * spies, stopping his rays_

_He makes a stand, and thus allays his pains... _

_He shakes his locks, and from his golden head, _

_Shoots on bright beam, which smites with vital fire_

_The willing bird; to burn is his desire. _

_That he may live again; he's proud in death,_

_And goes in haste to gain a better breath. _

_The spice heap fired with celestial rays _

_Doth burn the aged Phoenix, when straight stays _

_The Chariot of the amazed Moon; the pole_

_Resists the wheeling, swift Orbs, and the whole_

_Fabric of Nature at a stand remains. _

_Till the old bird anew, young begins again._

As noon struck on the clock and the last notes of Aria's Anthem faded the sun reached it position in the center of the sky and shone through the circle of stained glass on the throne room's roof. In the center of the floor a Phoenix glowed in red and gold.

* * *

><p><strong>Is my writer's block shining through in this chapter? The Anthem is actual a poem from the Roman poet Claudian. All credit goes to him.<strong>

**Leave a review! (They inspire me!)**


	15. Unmasked Masquerade

**It's been a while, ne?**

**I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unmasked Masquerade<strong>

* * *

><p>Mello pulled Matt into the first dance of the Masquerade, both sporting Phoenix Wing masks. Matt was more red than gold and visa verse for Mello. Surprisingly the slave knew how to dance really well and kept pace with the prince. Pulling the red-head closer Mello wrapped his arms around the other's waist.<p>

"I didn't know you knew how to dance." He remarked.

"Linda taught me." Matt replied, laying his head on the blonde's shoulder.

A whirl of black caught the prince's eye and he turned his head to see Beyond dancing with a red-head in a gold mask. Beyond's mask was back and red like the rest of him, pitch porcelain framed in what looked to be red flames. His scarlet eyes caught his Mello and seemed to flash. The prince glared at him until the next turn broke their line of sight.

He looked over to see that L had dragged Light into the dance as well. Mello recognized him by the white half-mask with the strawberry designs running down the sides. It suited him.

Catching L's eye he motioned for him to come over and the detective expertly guided himself and Light across the dance floor.

"Yes Mello?" he asked as he let Light take the reins of the dance.

"Beyond's here." Mello told him and L frowned at the mention of his disowned brother.

"It is your coronation party and he is a noble Mello, perhaps he's here to wish you well. He does have to swear you fealty soon." L pointed out and Mello shook his head.

"Did you notice his partner?" he asked and now it was L's turn to shake his head. "He looks familiar but with the mask on I can't place him."

"You could always remove it." The detective pointed out. Mello considered the idea for a moment before discarding it.

"As much as I don't like him, Beyond is…dangerous. I wouldn't want to offend him, at least not in public." Mello honestly didn't care whether Beyond was mad, he just didn't want to start something today of all days.

It wouldn't be the best if he started of his reign by infuriating one of the post powerful nobles in the kingdom.

"Just keep an eye on your brother." Mello said and L nodded as the king and Matt mixed into the rest of the dancer's.

* * *

><p>"It's strange seeing him so close and not being able to say anything." Mail said and Beyond tightened his arms around the red-head comfortingly. He knew that Mail still harbored feelings for Mello and, even though it hurt him, he understood.<p>

Mello was Mail's first love, Beyond coming in second as the person that picked up the red-head when he had fallen.

The lord had always been a friend to Mail, even after the friendship morphed into something more. Mello would always be his lover, his love, the person that held Mail's heart. Beyond understood this and accepted it.

All that mattered to him was that Mail was happy, that Mail would smile. Beyond didn't necessarily have to be the one to put the smile there. He supposed that that was what love was. Wanting the happiness for the person you care about the most.

Looking at the number above Mail's head once again he felt his heart skip a beat. They had changed. Stepping back he looked at the numbers for a long time, not caring that he'd stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

Mail looked up at him with a concerned expression.

"Beyond, what's wrong?" he asked, worry clouding his dark blue eyes. Beyond continued to look at the point right above his head, not answering.

"B you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"My eyes are deceiving me." Was the whispered response. Beyond sounded lost and…frightened.

"You're eyes…?" Mail asked.

"The numbers have changed. They never change." Beyond muttered. He looked away from the numbers only he could see and gave Mail a sad smile. "I'm sorry." He said with a bow and continued the dance.

"Hate to break it to ya' kid but this is getting boring." Ryuk said and both Beyond looked up to see the death god lounging in the air above them with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankle.

They seemed to be the only one that noticed his presence; he must have been shield himself from everyone else's view. It was an innate trait that all Shinigami possessed (and Beyond to some extent).

"Don't worry Ryuk, things will fall into place soon." Mail told the death god and Beyond looked at him sharply. He had never told Mail of his plans so what was the red-head referring to?

"Mail—" he began but Mail cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry." He said firmly. "Just trust me."

With that Mail reached out and took hold of Matt's hand as he and Mello passed. Matt's eyes widened as he was pulled from Mello's hold and between Beyond and his lover. Beyond stumbled back a step before turning to Mail.

"What are—"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mello cut in and glared at Beyond's partner.

Instead of replying Mail brought his hand to the back of his head and pulled the string so that the mask was free, falling to the floor with a shatter of porcelain.

"It's been a while Mello."

There was a glint as Mail slipped a knife from his sleeve and placed it against the ties of Matt's mask. With a yank of his wrist he cut the string and the mask fell away. Mail turned Matt around so that he could look him in the eyes.

"It's amazing how alike we are. If I didn't know better I'd say we were twins." He remarked and Matt blinked at him eyes wide.

"Mail?" he gasped and said redhead smiled.

"Pathetic how he recognizes me before you do Mello." Mail said looking up at the blonde as he wrapped a hand around Matt's throat, cutting off the slave's air supply.

Mello was shocked silent, his brain not comprehending what was before him. It was like a horrible dream. Then his mind kicked back into gear and he felt anger simmer up toward his once-lover.

"Mail, let Matt go." The words were cold and Mail felt his heart break even more. He loved Mello, he always had, but Mello had forgotten him. Replaced him.

Instead of listening to the blonde his hold on Matt's throat tightened. "Did you ever love me, Mells?"

Mello didn't answer, just stared at the two red-heads, indecisive about how he could get Matt away from Mail.

"You left me to die, you forgot about me and replaced me! You couldn't understand how much that hurt. You couldn't understand what it's like to lose what you hold dear. But I showed you." Mail was crying now, his fingers trembling as he held Matt by the throat, the one holding the knife slackening until it the blade clattered to the floor.

"I only had Beyond. He was the only one that cared. He saved me when you didn't. All those murders, he commited becase I asked him." Turning to look at L he smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out L. MJ for Mail Jeevas, JM as a reflection, a copy. That's Matty here. I practically spelled it out for you and you still didn't get it. The thirteen was M, representing me and the B was Beyond."

"All of the lives taken were so that you wouldn't assume that when I killed the king and queen it was a random assassination, but it seems I made it too hard for you. So to point you on the right track I killed little Near's servant."

"But none of that matters now. Mello never learned his lesson." Mail murmured.

Matt gasped as air flooded his lungs. Mail had released him. Looking up into sad dark blue eyes his own widened as a shot rang out.

Mail had seen one of the guards raise his gun when he released Matt. He had looked Mello straight in the eye, wanting to see his eyes in his last moments but they never came. The shot rang out but he never felt the pain.

His view of Mello was blocked by a blur of black and red as he washed pushed back.

Beyond pressed his hands to his chest feeling the warm wetness there. He looked down at Mail, eyes wide as he pulled his now red hands away. BB cried out as pain erupted throughout his chest.

"Mail…?" he gasped before his vision blurred and went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry. *burst into tears* <strong>

**Reveiw please.**


	16. Shinigami

**I do not own death note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami<strong>

* * *

><p>"Beyond!" Mail's scream echoed throughout the dead silent hall. It seemed all those present were shocked that the 'cursed lord' had fallen. Beyond had always held a certain amount of fear over the nobles on account of his eyes. It seemed to floor them that he could die.<p>

The red-headed lover kneeled by Beyond and shook him hesitantly. "B? Beyond? Beyond! Answer me. Open your eyes. Please….don't leave me…" He shook Beyond more and scarlet eyes fluttered open. They were glazed with pain but focused on him.

"T-the…numbers changed…again." He murmured and lifted a hand to Mail's face.

There was the sound of gasp and half-screams as the fluttering of wings filled the air. Rem landed beside the couple and leaned over to look down at the raven haired man.

"You interfered with a death Lord Beyond." She said and Mail looked up at her.

"He saved me." The red-head said giving her a cold look.

"Shinigami cannot interfere with the deaths of humans." Sidoh said from beside Rem.

"But he's not a Shinigami." Mail pointed out but Rem was already shaking her head.

"He has the eyes and the ability to kill, as do we. Many of the things that make us Shinigami are present in Beyond, even if he did not know they were there."

"What…is the…consequence?" Beyond gasped out and Rem looked truly sad.

"You will fade away to dust, Lord Beyond."

"No," Mail whispered and screamed as arms grabbed him, dragging him away. "No! NO! LET GO! LET ME GO!" He clawed at the arms of the guards, trying to break their hold. His eyes locked with Beyond's and he felt tears cloud his vision, blinding him as sobs scraped his throat raw.

"Enough." The shout rang out and all heads turned to see Mello walk toward Mail and lean down to look him in the eyes.

"You do not deserve kindness Mail." He said and the red-head saw pain and anger in his eyes. "But you were my lover, my closest friend so I will permit you the final moments with yours."

"Mello…" Mail paused and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Thank you." He made his way back to Beyond as Mello watched.

The prince had recovered from his shock and now his emotions were running high. He didn't know how to deal with Mail, the person he had loved. The person who had betrayed him and killed his parents.

Walking past Beyond he barely spared the murderer a glance.

Matt was starting to get up when he reached him and he grabbed the slave's hand to pull him up the rest of the way. Matt threw his arms around his neck and hugged him close his chains clinking and shimmering in the light of the dance hall.

When he released Mello the blonde followed his gaze as Matt looked toward Beyond and Mail. They were kissing as the raven haired man stroked Mail's hair, brushing it with his fingertips.

"You loved him." Matt murmured and Mello nodded.

"I did. Not anymore." Mello said and Matt looked away from the couple. "I…I still care about him but it's not love. He took too much from me for that."

"We should say good bye to Beyond." Matt told him and Mello gave him an incredulous look.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely miffed about why he owed so much as a thought to the raven haired murderer.

"He saved Mail twice and...every person deserves a goodbye." Matt said and Mello had the feeling that Matt was speaking of more than just Beyond.

When they reached Beyond's side L had joined Mail. The detective was crouched beside his brother, elbows on his knees as he watched the dying lord.

Beyond could feel his life leaving.

It felt as if ice was taking form in him, freezing the blood in his veins and slowing his heart. It burned through him and made him want to scream but he couldn't seem to.

His head was now in Mail's lap and his lover's tears were falling on his cheeks making it look as if he were the one crying. He didn't want Mail to cry. He wanted him happy. With that thought in mind he reached up to brush his lover's tears away but froze in shock as he stared at his own fingers.

They were shimmering and before his very eyes they started to disintegrate, turning to silvery dust. He turned his eyes away and looked up at Mail.

"I…love…you." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Mail sat in the garden of Beyond's—no <em>his<em>—estate. His lover's ashes were now resting below a rose bush, the scarlet flowers thriving like no others in the garden. He looked over at the tree swing and could practically see them as children, lying under it and looking up at branches.

He felt tears prickle behind his eyes and closed them to try and hold the salty liquid in. It had been a week since the Masquerade and Mello had given him possession of the estate as a sort of condolence gift.

Mail was now the owner of the estate and in possession of everything his lover owned.

Standing he made his way to the house and to the main hall.

"Why do you insist on going to the garden every morning?" a familiar voice asked and Mail heard the flutter of wings.

"To pay my respects." Mail replied and the other laughed.

"Well I'm here so you don't need to."

Mail turned toward Beyond with a frown. "You're ashes are buried there." He told him sternly.

"Yes they are but _I_ am not." He wrapped his arms around the red-head and kissed him. Mail looked behind him at the thin scarlet feathered wings that were now part of his lover. They arched open before settling down and Beyond grinned.

"Shall we go see the king?" BB asked and led the way from the house.

* * *

><p>Beyond strutted into the throne room his midnight black cloak billowing out around him as he strode to the center of the floor. His giant death scythe was resting on his left shoulder, the curved tip just barely pressing against the area between his red wings.<p>

"You majesty." B said with a grin as he swept into an exaggerated bow. Mello's hands clenched into fist on the arms of his throne. "Your highnesses," B bowed again to his family, Near eyeing him with curiosity.

"Pleasure to see you again Nate—oops they call you Near now don't they. Sad, Nate suits you better, it's practically floating over your head." Beyond let out a giggle as L stepped in front of the albino in warning.

"Oh Lawliepop, you know I'd never hurt family. I'm not like you." BB said and L hid a wince, shame flashing in those black eyes.

"Got you there didn't I twin?" Beyond smiled at Near's confused look.

"What, dear L didn't tell you Nate?" BB asked.

"Tell me what?" Near replied, his tone as flat as always. B frowned.

"You're no fun." The murderer complained with a pout. "But to answer your question, L didn't tell you about his brother, his twin, _your brother_? I should have known. None of you loved me anyways. Only mother." BB's smile faded and his eyes darkened with pain.

"You didn't love her." L replied and now it was B's turn to flinch. "You let her die. You hid and listened to her scream." L's voice, although not a yell, was harsh, something that rarely happened.

The scythe swung around, the curved back of the blade pressing against the detective's neck. "There was nothing I could do! When your time comes, you can't stop it. I tried…"

_Dead, lifeless eyes. A pool of blood._

"I loved her more than anything." _More than you could ever know._

Beyond's head tilted to the side and his smile returned. "You're trying to distract me Lawlie_pop_."

He turned away from his twin and faced Mello. "Your Majesty, I've come before the court to request that you let my kind rejoin the human world. They have done nothing to warrant banishment and so I ask that their sentence be lifted."

"No." Mello said and BB frowned. "My father banished them for a good reason. They are dangerous." Mello snapped and the lord's frown deepened.

"Dangerous? A lot of things are dangerous. If that was your father's reason for banishing them he would have banished all the knives and envelope openers too. No, your father was scared and he let that fear sway his actions. Just like you let your emotions get the best of you. Now since I brought some friends along they might as well introduce themselves."

The flapping of wings sounded as twenty Shinigami descended from their crouched positions lining the ceiling to form a crescent behind BB and Mail.

"The Shinigami never did anything to deserve banishment yet your father herded them away like animals. You're about to make the same mistake as he did just for the sake of your pride. The only reason the Shinigami lifted a finger against the humans were because of the war. You're father drove them to kill and even then they only eliminated those that attacked them."

Rem stepped forward and bowed to Mello. "Your Majesty," she looked over at Matt who was on the throne beside the king. "Master Matt. King Mihael I am here to speak for my people and agree with what Lord Beyond has to say. However I suggest that you think over the matter of our return carefully. While it is true that we may pose a threat to you while in the human world it is also true that we have no reason to fulfill such a threat."

"We also have a king and laws on which we must stand by. One of which, we are not to interfere with the live of humans on consequence of death. Beyond is an example of that."

"And yet Beyond is still alive." Mello pointed out and Rem nodded.

"He is a rare case, my lord. Since he was human his mortal body turned to ashes and ceased to exist. However since he also carried most characteristics of a Shinigami his body was reformed as a god of death. The laws of a Shinigami now apply to him."

Mello stayed silent, taking the information in. Finally he nodded. "You are permitted limited access to the human world. If you are in the human world I must be informed of your presence."

"Thank you you're highness." Rem said and she and the other Shinigami left in a flurry of wings, the sound filling the room with loud snaps.

Beyond bowed to Mello once more. "You have made a wise decision Mihael. See that it stays so."

"Get out." Mello snapped at him and BB left with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>It doesn't feel like the end, does it? Oh I'm so sad about this being the last chapter and all. Don't worry though, there will be an epilogue. <strong>

**So Beyond is alive—sort of— and the Shinigami are no longer banished. This was a very hard chapter for me to write expecially since I wanted to make all the ends meet. **

**Please tell me if I left anything out. **

**Reveiw!**


	17. Epilogue: The Last Dance

**~Epilogue~**

* * *

><p>Matt's heart was beating in his chest so loud it almost drowned out Mello's words. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open in wonder. Tears glistened in his eyes.<p>

What had caused this reaction?

It was something that was quite simple but also something that many took for granted. What brought tears to Matt's eyes was one simple question, six words, with so many implications.

"Do you want to be free?" That was the question. A question that he had been anticipating for two years, hoping and waiting for the moment he would hear it.

What brought tears to Matt's eyes was the chance at a new life. A chance to be free. To feel, to talk, to make choices for himself.

To love.

Speechless, he nodded and watched as Mello unlocked the cuffs encircling his wrist. He felt dizzy with happiness, emotions swirling through him. Mello was freeing him. His debt was repaid.

His vision blurred and Mello wiped the tears away before bringing the key to his collar. A click of the lock and a little tug. That was all it took for Matt to regain something he had been missing for so many years.

Mello threw the collar and chains on the bed along with the key. "You're so beautiful." He said and Matt's felt a sob bubble up in his throat. His tears were coming more freely now and he wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, burying his face in the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you…thank you….thank you." He cried and held Mello tighter. Mello's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"You're welcome. Anything you want to do now that you're free?" He asked and Matt looked at him with a smile.

"I want to tell you something." For a second Matt was scared. Butterflies were taking over his insides, making him anxious. What if Mello didn't share his feelings?

Pushing the thought to the side he looked Mello in the eyes and kissed him.

"I love you." He murmured against the princes lips. Mello hold on him tightened and he pulled Matt back into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Gold, red and white filled the throne room a week later. Rose petals sprinkled the floor and red drapers wrapped around white columns lining the room. Everything was perfect. Beautiful, like in a fairytale.<p>

Expect this was real. All of this was happening. Mello was really standing in front of the thrones smiling at him and Matt was really walking toward him with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

He was dressed in a white suit with gold fastenings. Gold chains hung from his shoulders in a looping waterfall down his upper arms and red rubies hung around his neck. The gold had come from his own slave chains along with the rubies.

The things that once bound him were now part of the greatest thing to happen in his life.

As he reached the dais on which the thrones sat Mello took the roses and sat it on the queen's throne. He took Matt's hands in his and smiled.

Light wrapped two of their hands together with a scarlet, gold lined shawl and tied it off. It was so long that even with a bow the tails of the shawl fell to the floor in a cascade of red and gold.

Picking up a golden goblet Light held it up for all to see before handing it to Matt who took it with his free hand. Looking down at it he stared into the wine before looking back up at Mello.

"Because of you," he paused. " I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."

He took a deep drink of the red wine and passed the goblet back to Light who in turn gave it to Mello. The prince took the wide brimmed chalice and breathed a deep breath.

"Matt, I take you to be my queen from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful husband, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new."

Mello also drank from the goblet before handing it back to Light. The brunette sat the wine down and took their tied hands in his. Lifting them up he addressed the people in the room. "Your king and queen, now united in love and vows. May they rule us with compassion. Long live your Majesties."

Cheers went up as their hands were untied and Matt's green eyes sparkled. He was the queen of a kingdom, the co-ruler of Aria. But none of that mattered. What he cared about was that he was Mello's queen, given in love and received in kind.

As people came up to wish them happiness Matt was surprised to see a familiar couple at the front of the line. Beyond and Mail approached them, hand in hand, and bowed.

"Your Majesties," Mail greeted, giving Matt's hand a small kiss. Matt smiled.

"It's good to see you again Mail. How have you been this past year?" Oddly enough Matt and Mail had become fast friends over the last two years. Matt had been the one to give Beyond the invitation to the wedding while Mello glared at the little white envelope.

In fact he was glaring again but this time at Beyond who just smirked with a twinkle in his vermillion eyes. They were no longer the blazing scarlet they had once been. His wings were the same color, the red tips brushing his calves.

It seemed to be Beyond's favorite pass-time; bugging Mello. The blonde always responded in full force, blue eyes flashing and narrowed. It always made the young lord grin like crazy.

"Oh, same old same old. I'm getting the garden redone and adding another wing onto the manor for the Shinigami to live in. Beyond seems happy to even if their habit of fazing through walls can be embarrassing." The red-heads laughed at this and their partners looked over at them.

"May I have this dance?" Mello said and bowed to his queen. Matt flushed and nodded. As they went to the floor music started to fill the room.

_She sent for you last night, she heard you were calling_

_Journeying tears a thousand times_

_A spirit was flowing; a spirit was searching, on a cloud of dreams_

Mail watched as Matt and Mello danced. He had never seen Mello so…happy. The prince smiled more than he ever had and seemed to love Matt with all his heart. Even though it made his heart ache to know that he wasn't the one responsible he still smiled because he was also happy himself. He had Beyond and that's all that mattered.

_A moonbeam shone bright on a city of angels_

_Guiding the dream , the spark to life_

_And they'll do the same, every tomorrow, until the pain subsides_

Mello held Matt close an they danced. The prince couldn't help but notice how happy his lover seemed. All because he was in Mello's arms. It made Mello happy and made him smile. Matt gave him something that no one else could or ever would.

Matt was his lover, his queen, his partner, and the man that he had once owned. The man that he now loved.

_Hold on to memories, see what lies ahead_

_Life will go on, knowing we are one _

_With every step you take_

* * *

><p><strong>Song used: The Last Dance—Within Temptation.<strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and inspiring me throughout this story. I am greatful to each and every one of you.**

**Glimfire**


End file.
